Skinny Love
by Cecil Mithian
Summary: "Erschrocken wendete ich den Blick von ihr ab, als könnte ich damit die Fantasie vertreiben. So weit hätte ich es nicht kommen lassen sollen, das würde nur alles komplizierter zwischen uns machen. Und doch ließ sich das Bild seitdem nie mehr ganz aus meinem Kopf vertreiben, es war immer da, im Hinterkopf, und wartete nur darauf, dass mein Wille irgendwann brach..."
1. Kapitel 1: Das ist der Moment!

_**Skinny Love**_

_Vorwort_

Hi! Ich freu mich dass ihr meine Fanfic lest :D Das ist meine erste und ich bin noch am weiterschreiben also auch wenn ihr hier irgendwann beim letzten Kapitel angekommen seid, geht es bald noch weiter ;)

Sie spielt in der Kulisse der Harry Potter Saga, hat aber so gut wie keinen Kontakt zu Charakteren, die man aus den Büchern kennt. Die Namen Kensi und Deeks entstammen einer anderen Serie, jedoch habe ich lediglich die Namen übernommen, ich beanspruche nicht die Figuren der NCIS L.A. Serie zu besitzen.

Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr mir eine Rückmeldung geben würdet, ich bin auch immer dankbar für eure Vorschläge wie es weitergehen könnte, also schreibt mir ruhig *.* Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch ^^ LG Mithian 3

_Kapitel 1: Das ist der Moment!_

-Kensi-

Hier bin ich also... der schwere Dampf und Geruch nach Feuer und Eisen streicht um meine Nase, hängt in meinen Haaren.

Das ist der Moment Kensi, denke ich. Der Tag, auf den du hingefiebert hast, seit du den Brief in den Händen gehalten hast. Ach was... viel länger hast du schon gewartet!  
Seit Kenneth und Keith nach Hogwarts gehen durften, hast du die Monate gezählt, bis auch du alt genug warst, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Und jetzt ist es so weit, ich stehe vor der Waggontür, unfähig, mich zu bewegen. Ich halte die Hand meines Vaters, der sie beruhigend drückt. Ängstlich gucke ich ihn an und fingere an meinem langen dunklen Zopf herum.  
"Papa, ich hab A-"  
"Ich weiß, Süße", unterbricht er mich, bevor ich aussprechen kann. Er hockt vor mir nieder und streicht mir über meinen Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass du dich fürchtest und ich weiß, dass du dich alleine fühlst, aber das bist du nicht! Du bist ein bezauberndes, freundliches und kluges Mädchen, du wirst schnell Anschluss finden! Deine Brüder sind da, wenn du dich einsam fühlst und du kannst mir schreiben wann immer du willst..." Er lächelt. Dann fügt er in einem gespielt vorwurfsvollen Ton hinzu: "...und wehe dir wenn nicht!"

Ich schluchze, lache dann aber und nicke. Ich umarme ihn ein letztes Mal und klettere dann endlich durch die Waggontür in den sich füllenden Zug. Kenneth hilft mir mit dem Koffer und Keith hält den Käfig unserer Eule. "Wohin damit, Kens'?", fragt er mich, ich schau mich etwas unschlüssig in dem sich füllenden Zug um und zucke die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, ich suche mir ein Abteil...", sage ich, "...ich nehm den Koffer schon alleine, danke."  
Die beiden nicken mir zu und ich mache mich mit dem viel zu schweren Koffer und einem viel zu schweren Herzen auf den Weg, ein Abteil zu suchen.

Zögerlich gucke ich in die halbvollen Abteile zu beiden Seiten. Grüppchen von kichernden Mädchen und scherzenden Jungs tummeln sich in den Abteilen und im Flur, alle scheinen sie einander zu kennen.  
Ich will nicht in eine fertige Gruppe reinplatzen, schon gar nicht jetzt, wo ich mich so klein und mutlos fühle.  
Vorsichtig blicke ich in das nächste Abteil und atme erleichtert aus, als ich sehe, dass nur ein einzelner Junge darin sitzt. Er guckt aus dem Fenster und spielt dabei am Reißverschluss seiner Jacke rum.  
Ich atme noch einmal tief durch und klopfe dann gegen die Tür.  
Der Junge wirbelt überrascht herum, meergrüne Augen hat er, das kann ich selbst aus der Entfernung erkennen. Sein braunes Haar fällt ihm etwas in die Stirn und ein paar Sommersprossen tanzen auf seiner Nase, als er mir zugrinst. Ich grinse zurück und deute fragend auf die Tür. Er nickt, steht auf und öffnet sie für mich.  
"Hallo, ist hier noch ein Platz frei?", frage ich. Er lächelt und deutet auf die freien Plätze. "Du hast die Qual der Wahl."  
"Danke" sage ich, erleichtert, nicht fortgeschickt zu werden. Er hilft mir, als ich meinen Koffer ins Abteil schleife und verstaut ihn auf der Ablage über unseren Köpfen.

"Sooooooo", seufzt er und lässt sich in die Polster fallen. "Mit wem habe ich denn das Vergnügen?"  
"Kensi Martins", sage ich und setze mich auf den Platz ihm gegenüber. "Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Kensi Martins.", entgegnet er und streckt mir die Hand hin. Ich ergreife sie. "Und du bist...?"  
"Deeks."  
"Deeks...und weiter?"  
"Nichts weiter, Deeks reicht völlig." Er schmunzelt und ich lache, zum ersten Mal heute. "Na dann, freut mich ebenfalls deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Deeks."


	2. Kapitel 2: Ein unbeschriebenes Blatt

-Deeks-

Hier bin ich also... der schwere Dampf und Geruch nach Feuer und Eisen streicht um meine Nase, hängt in meinen Haaren.

Ich lasse den Blick schweifen und sehe Eltern, die sich von ihren Kindern verabschieden, ihnen zuwinken und Koffer anreichen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie beneiden soll. Neid passt eigentlich nicht zu meinem Lebensstil, denn Neid setzt voraus, dass man seine Situation bedauert und anderen ihr Glück missgönnt. Doch ich war nicht unzufrieden, war ich nie gewesen.

Dafür war es zu lange her, dass meine Eltern gestorben sind, ich kann mich kaum an sie erinnern und ich hab es bei meinen Großeltern immer gut gehabt. Ich war weder verstoßen noch verhätschelt worden, sie ließen mir meinen Freiraum und ich schätze, ich bin daran gewachsen.  
Obwohl meine Großeltern auch magisch waren, hielten sie sich selten in Gesellschaft vieler Zauberer auf, sie meinten immer, auf Dauer verdirbt es die Fähigkeit, sich anzupassen. Ich hatte also nie viel Kontakt zu Zauberern oder Hexen meines Alters gehabt und stand somit ohne Bekanntschaften hier am Gleis 9 3/4, war also ein unbeschriebenes Blatt.  
Ich stehe am Anfang meiner Ausbildung und bin bereit. Beherzt nehme ich also meinen Koffer in die Hand und steige in den Zug. Meine Großeltern waren nicht mitgekommen, ich hatte sie gebeten, mich nur am Bahnhof abzusetzen. Ich bin nicht sicher wieso...vielleicht war dies der Moment, wo ein neues Kapitel meines Lebens beginnen sollte und ich war bereit, ihn anzugehen.  
Ich ziehe den Koffer durch den Gang, viele der Abteile waren schon fast voll belegt, alles Erstklässler wie ich. Da die einander sicher schon seit Kindertagen kannten, will ich nur ungern das fünfte Rad am Wagen sein, der Neue, der sich in die Gruppe mischt. Ich war lieber der, der sich seinen Platz aussucht, ein unbeschriebenes Blatt kann sich aussuchen, wo es sitzen will...

Ich finde ein noch leeres Abteil und mache es mir zu eigen. Ich verstaue den Koffer auf der Ablage und lasse mich auf einem der Sitze am Fenster nieder. Ich denke darüber nach, was wohl auf mich zukommen wird, welche Sachen ich lernen und welche Erfahrungen ich machen würde, doch ich will mir keine allzu genaue Vorstellung davon machen.  
Ich beschließe, es einfach auf mich zukommen zu lassen und langsam setzt sich der Zug in Bewegung. Ich spiele an dem Reißverschluss meiner Sweatshirtjacke herum, als es an der Abteiltür klopft.  
Verwundert fahre ich herum und sehe ein Mädchen, etwa in meinem Alter, das mit ihrem Koffer vor meiner Abteiltür steht. Ihre Haut ist leicht gebräunt und ihre schwarzen Haare und dunklen, blitzenden Augen geben ihrer Erscheinung etwas Wildes und Südländisches. Einen Moment lang steht sie nur da, dann lächelt sie fragend und deutet dabei auf die Abteiltür.  
Ich öffne ihr. "Hallo, ist hier noch ein Platz frei?", fragt sie. Ich lächle und deute auf die freien Plätze. "Du hast die Qual der Wahl."  
Sie bedankt sich leise, als ich ihr den Koffer abnehme, der um einiges massiver und schwerer ist als meiner und ihn neben meinen oben auf die Ablage lege.

Dann lasse ich mich in den Sitz fallen. "Soooo, mit wem habe ich denn das Vergnügen?" Sie setzt sich und sagt: "Kensi Martins"  
"Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Kensi Martins." Ich strecke ihr meine Hand entgegen und sie schlägt ein. "Und du bist...?" Ich nicke und sage: "Deeks"  
"Deeks...und weiter?"  
"Nichts weiter...Deeks reicht völlig"  
Jetzt lacht sie und zeigt ihre perfekt weißen Zähne. "Na dann, freut mich ebenfalls deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Deeks.".

Sie scheint irgendwie erleichtert zu sein, ich war es auch. Denn mein unbeschriebenes Blatt wurde soeben um die erste neue Bekanntschaft bereichert. Der erste Name auf dem Blatt war "Kensi Martins".


	3. Kapitel 3: Reise ins Unbekannte

-Deeks-

Im Laufe der Fahrt stieß niemand mehr zu uns, wir hatten das Abteil ganz für uns allein. Wir hatten also viel Zeit zu reden und einander besser kennenzulernen. Wie es aussah, war auch Kensi ohne Freunde von früher hergekommen und sie war sichtlich erleichtert, jemanden getroffen zu haben, dem es ähnlich ging.

Zusammen lachten und redeten wir viel und vom ersten Moment an wusste ich, dass da etwas zwischen uns stimmte. Sie hatte eine lockere, humorvolle Art und nahm sich selbst nicht zu ernst.  
Wir witzelten herum und es bestand kein Zweifel, dass wir Freunde werden und bleiben würden, egal, welche Namen sich sonst noch auf mein Blatt schrieben.

Sie erzählte mir von ihrem Vater und ihren beiden Brüdern, die auch einmal kurz vorbeischauten.  
Kenneth und Keith waren zwei coole Typen, sie scherzten miteinander rum und lachten über Gerüchte und Hausrivalitäten aus den letzten Jahren, die wir jetzt noch nicht verstanden.  
Kenneth war Viertklässler in Ravenclaw und Keith Drittklässler in Gryffindor.  
Es war beruhigend mit anzusehen, wie eng die beiden trotz der verschiedenen Häuser und Jahrgänge miteinander verbunden waren.

Wobei das natürlich für mich keine Rolle spielte, ich hatte ja niemanden, außer vielleicht Kensi.

-Kensi-

Irgendwann zogen wir unsere Schuluniformen an. Argwöhnisch sah ich auf die freie Stelle, an der schon am Ende des Tages sein Hauswappen prangen würde.  
Ich tastete nach der freien Stelle auf meinem eigenen Umhang und kaute auf meiner Lippe.

Deeks war mein erster und bisher einziger Freund in Hogwarts. Wenn wir in verschiedene Häuser kämen, stünde ich wieder am Anfang, als Einzelne inmitten von Bekannten.  
Doch dann, dachte ich, hätte ich immer noch einen Freund, mit dem ich Pausen und Freizeit verbringen könnte, wenn er das auch wollte.


	4. Kapitel 4: Getrennte Wege

-Kensi-

Der Zug rollte in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein. Schüler in schwarzen Umhängen und mit roten, grünen, gelben und blauen Aufnähern trollten sich zu großen dunklen Kutschen, die auf sie warteten.

Deeks stieg hinter mir aus dem Zug und reichte mir seinen Koffer. Irritiert blickte ich in seine meergrünen Augen und er hob nur die Schultern. "Der ist leichter als deiner…"  
Das war wirklich lieb von ihm, doch weit mussten wir die Koffer nicht schleppen.

Ein kurzes Stück hinter dem Bahnhof wartete ein Mann mit den Maßen eines Schranks und einem dunklen Bart, so dicht wie Efeu, mit einer Laterne auf uns und empfing die Erstklässler. Er wies uns an, die Koffer am Rand stehen zu lassen und ihm zu den Booten zu folgen.  
Plötzlich blieb der Schrankmann stehen und deutete auf etwas in Dunkeln, das ich nicht erkennen konnte.  
Ich sah mich nach Deeks um und fand ihn ein Stück zu meiner Rechten.  
Ich zuckte fragend mit den Augenbrauen und er hob ratlos die Schultern, dann tippte er einen kleinen blonden Jungen vor sich an und murmelte: "Pssst hey! Hast du verstanden, was der Typ gesagt hat?"  
Der kleine sah sich verwundert um und piepste: "Wir sollen uns auf die Boote verteilen, wir setzen mit ihnen über den See."  
Ah! Das machte Sinn; Wir standen also am Ufer des schwarzen Sees, der das Schloss weitestgehend umringte.  
Ich drängelte mich zu Deeks durch, als er dem kleinen Blonden gerade auf die Schulter klopfte und "Danke Mann" murmelte. Die Massen begannen sich zu zerstreuen und die Boote zu besetzen. Ich packte ihn rasch am Arm und keuchte hektisch: "Du. Ich. Boot."  
Er prustete und ließ sich lachend mitziehen. Kurze Zeit später saßen wir in einem Boot mit dem Blonden und einem Mädchen mit kurzen, stacheligen, braunen Haaren und trieben über den See.  
Sie schien unglaublich aufgeregt und hibbelte und wippte die ganze Zeit im Boot herum, sodass ich das ein oder andere Mal Sorge hatte, wir würden unser erstes Schuljahr mit einem kalten Bad im Schwarzen See beginnen.

-Deeks-

Nach der etwas wackeligen Bootsfahrt standen wir nun alle etwas unbehaglich am Ende der Großen Halle und warteten darauf, in unsere Häuser eingeteilt zu werden, wohlwissend, dass die Blicke von gut 2000 Schülern an uns klebten.

Ich wusste dass ich nicht lange würde warten müssen...

_"Marty Deeks"_

Kensi sah mich überrascht an. Ich wusste, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass ich mich bei meinem Nachnamen nennen ließe. Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und trat dann nach vorne, um mir von einer betagten Hexe, Professor Minerva McGonnagall, den "Sprechenden Hut" aufsetzen zu lassen, der uns auf unsere Häuser verteilen sollte. Ich könnte jetzt berichten, was der Hut mir zugeflüstert hat, doch halten wir es kurz: das Resultat war...  
_"Gryffindor!"_  
Zufrieden setzte ich mich an den Tisch, von dem das Gejubel kam und sah unter der Menge der klatschenden Schüler Keith Martin, der mir anerkennend zunickte.

Die Auswahlzeremonie ging weiter. _Craig Douglas_, der kleine Junge mit den blonden Haaren aus dem Boot, wurde auch ein Gryffindor und ich freute mich, ihn dabei zu haben.

Der Reihe nach wurden die Jungen und Mädchen aufgerufen und der Hut verkündete seinen Entschluss, stets gefolgt von Gejubel des besagten Haustischs. Ich folgte dem Ganzen mäßig interessiert, bis...

_"Kensi Martins"_

Hastig schritt sie nach vorne, auf ihrem Gesicht konnte ich die Anspannung sehen. Der Hut rief aus…  
_"Ravenclaw!"_  
Halb erleichtert, halb wehmütig sprang sie auf und tippelte zum Ravenclaw-Tisch, wo sie von ihrem Bruder und ihren Kameraden begrüßt wurde.  
Als sie saß, sah sie sich doch ganz zufrieden um und da trafen sich unsere Blicke. Ich grinste ihr zu und streckte den Daumen in die Luft. Sie lachte und tat es mir gleich.

Und doch standen wir, nachdem wir uns im Zug getroffen hatten, zum ersten Mal in unserer Freundschaft an einem Scheideweg. Ihr Weg führte in den Ravenclaw-Turm und meiner in den von Gryffindor...


	5. Kapitel 5: Jahre vergehen

-Kensi-

Es ist beängstigend, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Ich weiß noch heute jedes Detail von unserer ersten Begegnung, damals im Zug, obwohl seit dem 4 Jahre vergangen sind.

Und obwohl jeder von uns schnell Anschluss in seinem Haus und unter den anderen Schülern gefunden hatte, blieb unsere Freundschaft immer einen Hauch inniger, wichtiger und bedeutsamer als die anderen.

-Deeks-

Oft suchten wir Zeit für uns allein, dann saßen wir einander nur gegenüber und sprachen so offen und ehrlich über alles, was uns beschäftigte und belastete, wie man es sonst nur sich selbst eingestehen konnte. Kensi musste vor mir nichts peinlich sein und umgekehrt genauso.

-Kensi-

Egal, was mich bedrückte, Deeks ließ mich wieder lachen und wenn ich das Gefühl hatte zu platzen, hielten mich seine Arme zusammen.

Deeks hingegen hatte diese wunderbare Eigenschaft, Stress auszublenden, und selbst wenn er verärgert war, schaffte er es fast immer, mit einem gottgleichen Lächeln und einem gut platzierten Spruch den Störenfried in seiner sorglosen Welt zum Schweigen zu bringen.

-Deeks-

Kensi berichtete mir vom Ärger, den sie mit Mitschülern hatte und den Kerlen, in die sie verliebt war und ich legte nach Möglichkeit ein gutes Wort für sie ein.

-Kensi-

Andersrum funktionierte es genauso. Wir unterstützten uns so gut es ging und ergänzten uns perfekt.

_Skinny Love __  
-When two people love each other  
but are too shy to admit it but they  
show it anyway. _


	6. Kapitel 6: Geflüster

_Im fünften Jahr..._

-Kensi-

Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, der Gedanke war plötzlich da.  
Und sobald er einmal gedacht war, ließ er sich nicht mehr verdrängen, spukte immer dann in meinem Kopf rum, wenn ich eigentlich mit dringenderen Dingen beschäftigt war und raubte mir nachts den Schlaf.  
Die einzige Sache, die ich mich nicht traute, Deeks anzuvertrauen.

Es war mir schon länger aufgefallen, dass die anderen Mädchen aus dem 3. und 4. Jahrgang immer häufiger über einen bestimmten Typen flüsterten..._Marty_, was komisch klang, denn Marty war für mich nie _Marty_ gewesen, sondern _Deeks_.

Ich nahm es zur Kenntnis und dachte mir nichts dabei, schließlich war ich doch seine beste Freundin, oder etwa nicht? Was sollte es mich also kümmern, wenn ein Pulk hochpubertärer Mädchen anfing, Interesse an meinem Deeks zu zeigen?

Und doch versuchte ich immer häufiger, Deeks aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten, und was ich sah gefiel mir!  
Er war nicht mehr länger der kleine Junge aus dem Zug, der er vor 4 Jahren gewesen ist.  
Er war um einiges gewachsen, sodass er mich gut einen Kopf überragte. Er war auch ein kleines bisschen größer als die meisten anderen Jungs in unserem Alter und er wurde ohne Frage von allen hoch geschätzt.

Sein kastanienbraunes Haar trug er nun kürzer (auf meinen Rat hin), was ihn erwachsener wirken ließ und gleichzeitig seine unglaublichen grün-blauen Augen zur Geltung brachte. Es tanzten sogar noch ein paar kleine Sommersprossen auf seiner Nase, wenn er lachte, ein Lachen, dass mich so fesselte, dass ich so sehr brauchte.

Seine Stimme hatte mit der Zeit einen raueren und maskulineren Ton angenommen, generell schien er, bis auf sein lebensfrohes Naturell, kindliche Züge abzulegen.

Mein Deeks war ein echter Kerl geworden.

Sobald ich mir dessen bewusst war, konnte ich nicht umhin, mir immer und immer wieder vorzustellen, was meine Kameradinnen in ihm sahen.

In Folge dessen sah ich auch, wie sie ihn ansahen, ihm zuzwinkerten und ihn mit ihren Blicken auszogen. Auch wenn die Schuluniform keiner Figur wirklich schmeichelte, schaffte sie es jedoch auch nicht, seine schönen und mittlerweile auch muskulösen Oberarme vor den Blicken der Mädchen zu schützen. Und obwohl ich mich immer wieder über diese schamlose Gafferei ärgerte, kam auch ich nicht umhin zu bemerken, was für einen bemerkenswert gut gebauten Körper Deeks hatte.

Jedoch traute _ich_ mich nicht, ihn so anzustarren. Das war noch so eine Sache, die mich ärgerte. Warum durften diese fremden Mädchen starren und ich musste mich zügeln? Ich, die ich ihn doch so viel besser kannte als die anderen Mädchen.

_I'd Lie - Taylor Swift__  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
and I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the 17th  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
and if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_


	7. Kapitel 7: und Tagträume

_Im fünften Jahr..._

-Deeks-

Ich hörte die anderen schon seit längerer Zeit über sie reden.  
Mit der Pubertät und allem, was dazu gehörte, war natürlich auch unser Interesse an Mädchen gekommen. Manchmal redete ich mit Kensi über das was die Jungs und ich abends im Schlafraum redeten, doch irgendwann war ich an einem Punkt angekommen, den ich ihr nicht berichten wollte.

Meine Freunde wussten von der engen Freundschaft zwischen Kensi und mir und ich merkte, wie vorsichtig sie sich an das Thema herantasteten.

Sie waren sich unsicher, ob sie eine Grenze überschritten oder nicht, doch mit der Zeit wurde das Thema _"Kensi Martins"_ immer populärer.  
Zunächst dachte ich, sie wäre besonders interessant für die anderen Jungs, weil sie irgendwie zu mir gehörte. Weil wir immer zusammen hingen und sie nicht sicher waren, ob zwischen uns was war oder nicht.  
Eine besondere Versuchung, weil es da schon einen Jungen in ihrem Umfeld gab.

Ich wurde mit vorsichtigen Blicken bedacht, wie der große Bruder eines Mädchens, mit dem man sich keinen Ärger einhandeln möchte.

Doch mit der Zeit wurden sie kühner und irgendwann bekam ich das ganze, breite Spektrum männlicher Fantasien über Kensi Martin zu hören. Ich wollte weghören, wenn sie über sie sprachen, ich sagte mir, was andere über Kensi redeten, ginge mich nichts an, doch ich konnte nicht weghören und es ging mich sehr wohl etwas an.

Es war nicht immer angenehm, sie reden zu hören. Einmal hätte ich Brian Handson nur zu gern seine Augäpfel in die Innenseite seines Kopfes verdreht gezaubert, damit er endlich aufhörte, Kensi diese ekelhaften Blicke zuzuwerfen oder ihren Körper zu begaffen.  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde er sie allein mit seinen perversen Gedanken irgendwie entweihen.

Einmal, an einem Samstagnachmittag im Sommer, hatten Kensi, ein paar Freunde von ihr und mir und ich uns am Ufer des Sees verabredet. Wir sonnten uns am Ufer oder schwammen im See. Später kam Craig und mir eine Idee. Wir nahmen je ein Mädchen im Wasser auf die Schultern, er Charly O'Lively und ich Kensi. Dann gingen wir aufeinander zu und versuchten jeweils das andere Team zu Fall zu bringen.  
Wenn Kensi auf meinen Schultern saß, hielt ich ihre Beine fest, um sie zu stabilisieren, meine Hände strichen über ihre zierlichen Fesseln und schlanken Unterschenkel. Ich fühlte deutlich die Muskeln in ihren Waden, wenn es wackelig wurde und sie sie im Schrecken anspannte.  
Manchmal sah ich zu ihr hoch, ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, wenn wir wieder gewonnen hatten. Wenn Craig und Charly fielen, brach sie in laute Siegesrufe aus und ihr Lachen und ihre Ausgelassenheit waren ansteckend.  
Müde von der Sonne und dem Spielen im Wasser lagen wir später im weichen grünen Gras und ließen uns von der Sonne trocknen. Nach einiger Zeit setzte ich mich auf und ließ meinen Blick über die anderen schweifen. Craig, Charly und ein paar der anderen hatten sich in den kühlen Schatten verzogen. Kensi lag noch neben mir, nur eine Armlänge entfernt im Gras und schlief. Sie lag ganz ruhig da auf der Seite, Arme und Beine leicht angewinkelt. Ich gab mir zum ersten Mal die Erlaubnis, Kensi zu betrachten. Das dunkle, lockige Haar, das perfekt ihr Gesicht umkränzte, weiter zu den vollen Wimpern und den Lidern, die jetzt ihre Augen verbargen, über die sich leicht abzeichnenden Wangenknochen hin zu den geschwungenen, vollen Lippen, die sich im Schlaf zu einem kleinen Schmollen verzogen hatten.

Ich grinste etwas als ich an das runde Kindergesicht zurückdachte, das mich damals durch die Abteiltür hindurch angelächelt hatte. So viel erwachsener wirkte dieses Gesicht jetzt auf mich.

Mein Blick strich weiter, über die dünne Haut an ihrem Hals und ihr Schlüsselbein, hin zu ihrem Oberkörper, welcher jetzt jedoch von ihren Armen verborgen wurde.  
Ich war seltsam erleichtert, dass mich dort etwas gebremst hatte.  
Ich wusste schon, dass Kensi eine tolle Figur und Oberweite hatte und meine Blicke jetzt wären nicht weniger Gafferei gewesen als die von Brian oder den anderen, also war ich froh, dass es nicht so weit kam.

Ich blinzelte die Gedanken weg und ließ meinen Blick weiterstreifen über die schmale Taille, ihren flachen, trainierten Bauch, den Nabel und dann die langen, schmalen Beine und Waden, die sie im Schlaf wie ein Baby angewinkelt hatte. An ihrem linken Fußknöchel hing noch das kleine Fußkettchen, das ich ihr zum 13. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Ein Gedanke flog mir plötzlich zu, wie ich vorhin im Wasser ihre Knöchel und Waden umfasst hatte. Ich sponn den Gedanken weiter, stellte mir vor, wie meine Hände an ihrer schmalen Taille lagen, ihre warme, gebräunte Sommerhaut auf meiner, wie meine Hand in ihre wilden, dunklen Locken griff...

Erschrocken wendete ich den Blick ab, als könnte ich damit das Bild vertreiben. So weit hätte ich es nicht kommen lassen sollen.  
Schnell stand ich auf und streckte mich, ging zum Wasser und schwamm noch ein paar Bahnen, bis die anderen mich aus dem Wasser riefen um mit ihnen auf einer Decke zu picknicken.  
Kensi war wieder wach, ihre Augen blitzten fröhlich und ihre Wangen glühten von der vielen Sonne. Ich lächelte dankbar in mich hinein. Das war meine Kensi, wie ich sie in meinen Gedanken sehen wollte, sowas wie eben würde nur alles komplizierter machen.

Und doch ließ sich das Bild seitdem nie mehr ganz aus meinem Kopf vertreiben, es war immer da, im Hinterkopf, und wartete nur darauf, dass mein Wille irgendwann brach.


	8. Kapitel 8: Samstagabend 8:00

Das Schuljahr war fast zur Hälfte verstrichen, bald mussten die Siebtklässler sich auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten, doch bevor die stressige Zeit des Paukens für sie anbrach, war es Tradition, dass hausintern eine große Party gefeiert werden sollte solange man noch Zeit dafür hatte. Zu den Gryffindor-Absolventen von diesem Jahr gehörte auch Keith, was wohl der Grund dafür war, dass Kensi - obwohl sie eine Ravenclaw war - auf der Gryffindor-Party eingeladen war.

-Kensi-

"Also ich beneide dich ja", seufzte Charly, meine Zimmergefährtin, während sie bäuchlings auf meinem Bett lag und mit den Beinen wackelte.

"Ach ja?", nuschelte ich zwischen den Haarspangen hervor, die ich im Mund hielt, während ich versuchte, meine schwarzen Locken zu bändigen.

"Gott, ja! Du hast so ein verdammtes Glück! Keine andere Ravenclaw, die nicht in der Abschlussklasse ist, darf zu der Party gehen. Wollen deine Eltern mich nicht schnell adoptieren?", maulte Charly.

Ich lachte, ließ von meinen Haaren ab und legte mich neben Charly auf den Rücken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.  
"Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so toll, wie du glaubst. Außerdem steht die Ravenclaw-Party ja auch noch an…"

"Natürlich wird es toll! Der Gryffindor-Turm soll ideal für Partys sein, geräumig und so und ich hab gehört, Brian Handson macht den DJ. Du wirst die ganze Nacht tanzen, Butterbier und Feuerwhisky trinken und von süßen Typen angebaggert werden. Während ich hier mit den anderen rumgammel und mir von Alyssa anhören kann, wie faszinierend kotzende Kakteen sind.", sie schnaubte resigniert und drückte ihren Kopf in ein Kissen.

Jetzt tat sie mir doch ein bisschen leid, daher bemerkte ich mit sarkastischer Stimme: "Ja absolut! Ich werde sicher von allen Seiten angeflirtet, wo doch alle wissen, dass mein großer Bruder mich den ganzen Abend im Auge haben wird. Ich meine, was ist attraktiver als ein Mädchen mit privatem Wachhund?"

Charlys Miene hellte sich belustigt auf und ihr Blick glitt über meine Klamotten, den schwarzen Rock mit Chiffon und das weiße Top, das sich schön von der Farbe meiner Haut absetzte. Sie meinte anerkennend: "Das wird sie sicher nicht abhalten. Außerdem", fügte sie hinzu, "ist Keith doch ein lockerer Typ."

"Ich weiß" scherzte ich. "Ich meinte ja auch Deeks."  
Wir mussten beide lachen und schließlich machte ich mich gegen halb neun auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Unterwegs dachte ich nochmal darüber nach, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Deeks als mein "großer Bruder", das war nicht richtig, denn er war mehr für mich als es ein Bruder jemals sein könnte, dessen war ich mir jetzt bewusst.  
Aber es stimmte, er würde da sein und auf mich aufpassen, so wie immer...

-Deeks-

Ich stand im Schlafraum der Fünftklässler und streifte mir gerade das weiße T-Shirt über. Bei dieser Art von Party musste man zum Glück nicht allzu förmlich sein. Dumpf hörte ich die Bässe der Musik und den Gesang der Masse aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Während ich den Gürtel anzog, dachte ich über Kensi nach. Ob sie wohl schon da war? Wir hatten uns wahnsinnig gefreut, als wir erfuhren, dass sie kommen durfte. Wir hatten sonst so selten die Gelegenheit, zusammen zu feiern.

Aber natürlich war ich nicht der Einzige gewesen, der sich auf Kensi gefreut hatte. Der Jungenschlafraum schien heute etwas geschäftiger als sonst zu sein. Man schien sich für heute Abend ganz besonders zu bemühen, allen voran Craig und Scott. Der Gedanke an die beiden, wie sie sich immer wieder im Spiegel betrachtet hatten, um ihre Haare zu richten, machte mich irgendwie ärgerlich. Es störte mich, dass die beiden so krampfhaft versuchten, Kensi zu gefallen - meiner Kensi.

Sie kannten sie gar nicht richtig, sie gefiel ihnen nur wegen ihrer "offensichtlichen Schönheit", wobei "nur" in diesem Zusammenhang wie eine Beleidigung schien. Jetzt dachte ich wieder nach über ihre fließenden Bewegungen, die langen schlanken Beine, das dunkle, lockige Haar...

Halt! Ich schweife ab!

Okay also, was ich meinte, war, dass sie _neben_ ihrer "offensichtlichen Schönheit" keine Ahnung hatten, wie viel schöner sie wirklich war, wie schön ihr Lachen war, ihr Temperament und diese kleine Kerbe in ihrer Stirn, die immer dann auftauchte, wenn sie verärgert war und sie zu glühen schien.  
"Von all dem haben Scott und Craig keine Ahnung und eigentlich willst du auch nicht, dass sie es rausfinden", grummelte es in mir.

Doch ich verdrängte diese Gedanken. Ich war fertig, schließlich verließ ich den Schlafraum und betrat den gut gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Ich bahnte mir einen Weg durch die Menge, nahm mir ein Butterbier vom Tresen und beobachtete das Spektakel zunächst vom Rand aus.


	9. Kapitel 9: Samstagabend 8:30

-Kensi-

Ich stand vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame, hinter der sich das Tor zum Gryffindorturm verbarg. Von drinnen kam einem schon laute Musik entgegen. Die Fette Dame schien auch in Feierlaune zu sein. Hicksend saß sie auf ihrem Thron und kiekste beschwipst: "Weischt du das Passsswort?"  
Ich schluckte. Keith hatte es mir verraten, damit ich rein kam, aber ich konnte mich nicht erinnern. "Ääh… ich bin eingeladen, ich bin die Schwester von Keith Martin…"  
"KEITH! So'n NETTA junga Mann, komm geh rein, Liebes… -_hicks_ \- aber ich verrat dir mal was", lallte sie und winkte mich näher heran. Ich trat näher vor das Porträt und sie kicherte: "I-Ich kann mich selba nich mehr an das Passwort erinner'n."

Das glaub ich gerne, dachte ich. Das Porträt schwang zur Seite und gab den Weg frei. Als ich hindurchging, rief die Fette Dame mir noch hinterher: "Prost! Aber las die Finga von der Bowle, die is nur für mich!"

Lachend betrat ich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und sah mich kurz bewundernd um. Im Prinzip sah er nicht viel anders aus als der Ravenclawturm, nur dass alles in warmem Rot und Gold gehalten war und die Treppen, die wohl zu den Schlafsälen führten, nicht mitten im Raum standen, sondern sich in einer Art Einbuchtung im hinteren Teil befanden. Mehr konnte ich auf Anhieb nicht erkennen, denn der Raum war voller tanzender und feiernder Leute. Ich suchte mir einen Weg durch die Menge, immer auf der Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern, immer auf der Suche nach Deeks.

In einer Ecke im hinteren Teil meinte ich Keith zu erkennen, wie er mit einem Mädchen, das ich nicht zuordnen konnte, an der Wand lehnte. Grinsend entschied ich, es wäre wohl besser, ihn jetzt nicht zu stören.  
Die Musik war gut und es herrschte eine unglaublich lebensfrohe Stimmung im Saal, die Gryffindors wussten definitiv, wie man Partys zu feiern hatte.

Schließlich sah ich Deeks, er stand am Rand in der Nähe des DJ-Pults und hatte ein Glas Butterbier in der Hand. Bei ihm war ein Mädchen, das ich als Linda Darley erkannte. Linda hatte rote Wangen und auch ein Butterbier in der Hand, von dem sie aber anscheinend schon genug hatte. Sie schwankte ein wenig und schien sich mit Deeks zu unterhalten, doch ich war mir sicher, dass er kein Wort verstand, so nah, wie sie an den Boxen standen.

Deeks sah wenig begeistert von seiner Gesellschaft aus, was man von Linda nicht behaupten konnte. Ihre freie Hand lag an dem Kragen von seinem T-Shirt und zwischen ihren Worten lächelte sie ihn immer selig an. Deeks Blick traf meinen, Erleichterung huschte über seine Züge und er formte lautlos (obwohl das bei der Entfernung wohl keine Rolle gespielt hätte) die Worte "Hilf mir".  
Ich lachte auf und bahnte mir dann einen Weg zu den beiden.

Ich tippte Linda auf die Schulter und lächelte sie freundlich an. Sie drehte sich um, strahlte und umarmte mich stürmisch zur Begrüßung. Ein Blick zu Deeks und er bedeutete mir, dass sie wohl tatsächlich für heute genug gehabt hätte.  
Durch die Menge sah ich Sarah auf uns zukommen, Lindas beste Freundin, die wohl auf der Suche nach ihr war.  
Deeks winkte sie heran und ich gab ihr Linda an die Hand. Sarah machte ein dankbares Gesicht und die beiden verschwanden wieder in der Menge.

-Deeks- _ein paar Minuten früher_

Ich stand an der Wand in der Nähe der Musikbox, als plötzlich Linda auf mich zukam. Sie schlackerte ein bisschen beim Laufen und winkte mit dem Becher, den sie in der Hand hielt. Dabei verschüttete sie etwas von dem Inhalt, doch mir schien sie hatte ohnehin genug Butterbier für heute gehabt.  
Ich lächelte gezwungen. Nicht, dass ich Linda Darley nicht mochte, im Gegenteil, sie war echt cool und witzig, man konnte sich gut mit ihr unterhalten, doch in dem Zustand, in dem sie sich jetzt befand, wurde sie schnell aufdringlich und sentimental und ich wollte sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.  
Sie kam vor mir zum Stehen und umarmte mich zur Begrüßung. Sie sagte etwas, doch ich konnte sie wegen der lauten Musik nicht verstehen.

Eine Weile ging diese einseitige Konversation weiter, dann sah ich ein lachendes Paar Augen - Kensis Augen - durch die Menge zu uns durchblitzen. Ich hätte ihr Gesicht unter tausenden ausmachen können, die Anspannung fiel von mir ab und ich bedeutete ihr zu kommen...

… Nachdem wir Linda in die Obhut von Sarah gegeben hatten, stand Kensi mir erst richtig gegenüber und eine Weile blickten wir einander nur an. Ich war froh, dass sie da war, froh, dass sie nicht bei Craig oder Scott war. Ich holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, bemerkte dann jedoch, dass sie mich ohnehin nicht verstehen würde. Ich bedeutete ihr, mit mir woanders hin zu gehen und nahm dann ihre zarte Hand in meine und zog sie behutsam durch die Menge.


	10. Kapitel 10: Die Siebtklässlerparty

-Kensi-

Deeks nahm meine Hand in seine und zog mich sachte durch die feiernde Meute. Seine Hand war groß und fest und warm, es fühlte sich gut an, wie sie meine kleine Hand umfasste und festhielt.  
Er drehte sich immer kurz, um als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass die Hand, die er hielt, immer noch mit dem Rest von mir verbunden war.  
Erst am Rand hinter der Tanzfläche, in der Nähe des Porträtlochs, hielt er an.  
Hier war es tatsächlich ruhiger. Deeks gab meine Hand frei und wir setzten zum Reden an, doch noch bevor einer von uns etwas sagen konnte, tauchte Scott Petersen aus unserem Jahrgang neben mir auf und stieß ein "Hey Kensi, wollen wir tanzen?" aus.

Irritiert sah ich zu Deeks, wartete ob er einschritt, doch er nickte mir nur zu, als wollte er sagen: "Wenn du möchtest...mir macht das nichts aus."  
Ich stotterte sowas wie "Ja...äh sicher, gerne" und ließ mich von Scott mitreißen.

-Deeks-

Zähneknirschend lehnte ich an der Wand, an der Stelle, wo gerade eben noch Kensi gestanden hatte, bevor Scott sie mir ausgespannt hatte. War ja klar, dass sowas passieren würde. Mich ärgerte es nur, dass Kensi ihm so leicht nachgab. Sie hätte ablehnen können, doch vielleicht waren die anderen Typen interessanter als ich. Ich entschied, mir erst mal noch etwas zu trinken zu holen um die Stimmung zu heben.

***********************

Je später der Abend wurde, desto mehr wurde getrunken und desto heiterer wurde auch die allgemeine Laune im Raum.  
Kensi wurde wie erwartet weitergereicht wie eine Trophäe, erst Scott, dann Craig, dann Ian Ascot und später irgendein Viertklässler, den ich nicht kannte.  
Sie wehrte sich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, sie schien Spaß zu haben.  
Sie tanzte die ganze Nacht und die Anstrengung trieb ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Von ihr ging eine Art Feuer aus, das alle um sie herum zu begeistern schien. Dieses Feuer passte zu ihrer Erscheinung und ihrem Temperament.

Auch meine Laune besserte sich.  
Man musste das Leben nehmen, wie es kam und auch wenn ich zugeben musste, dass ich mir den Abend etwas anders vorgestellt hatte und ziemlich enttäuscht war, als das Blatt sich wendete, hatte es keinen Sinn, zu schmollen oder irgendwem nachtragend zu sein, denn niemand hatte einen Fehler gemacht.

Ich hatte gute Laune und blieb auch nie lange allein, es war eine tolle Party, es gab gute Drinks und es waren die besten Leute da, Freunde mit denen man lachte und komische Sachen machte, Mädchen mit denen man tanzte und die es verstanden meine Stimmung zu heben.  
Alles Menschen, die in dieser Nacht dasselbe wollten wie ich, leben, feiern, das tun, was einem gut tut, ohne sich Gedanken über irgendwas zu machen.


	11. Kapitel 11: Ein letzter Tanz

-Deeks-

Der Raum war leerer geworden. Es war ca. zwei Uhr morgens und ich unterhielt mich gerade mit ein paar Freunden, als ich Kensi am Rand der Menge sah. Bei ihr war Brian Handson, der wohl mit seiner Schicht am DJ-Pult durch war und dem Anschein nach generell ziemlich durch war. Seine Mimik und Gestik ließen keine Fragen offen.

Kensi sah sich etwas unschlüssig um. Brian hatte seinen müden Kopf auf ihren gelegt, während er sie im Arm hielt. Die beiden hatten wohl zusammen getanzt, bis es Brian zu anstrengend wurde. Kensis Blick traf mich und Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.  
Wir lächelten einander an und mir kam es vor als wären wir, ohne dass wir je gestritten hätten, wieder im Reinen miteinander.

Sie grinste und machte eine Handbewegung an ihrem Hals, die mir sagte, dass sie für heute genug von Brians Gesellschaft hatte. Ich lachte, als ich auf die beiden zuging und erinnerte mich an eine ganz ähnliche Situation früher am Abend.

Als ich die beiden erreicht hatte, sah Kensi mich erwartungsvoll an. Brian hingegen schien in eine Art Halbschlaf gefallen zu sein und bemerkte mich nicht. Erst als ich ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter klopfte, drehte er sich müde zu mir um.  
"Hey Mann, ich übernehm jetzt.", sagte ich locker, aber bestimmt. Brian widersprach nicht. Er blinzelte verschlafen und murmelte sowas wie: "Geht klar Mann..." Er verabschiedete sich von der erleichterten Kensi und torkelte in Richtung Schlafraum.

Ich grinste Kensi an und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, während ich sagte: "Na, Miss Martin, haben wir unseren Abend voll ausgekostet?"  
Sie lachte und lehnte ihre Stirn erschöpft an meine Brust. Sie atmete geräuschvoll aus und nuschelte dann in mein T-Shirt: "Ich war den ganzen Abend auf den Beinen, ich hab das Gefühl, mit jedem Typen in diesem Raum getanzt zu haben. Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

"Kurz nach zwei"

"Aaaaah Gott!"  
Ich lächelte belustigt, die Arme war wirklich fertig.

Ich legte meine rechte Hand an ihre schmale Taille und mit der anderen umfasste ich ihre rechte, dann murmelte ich: "Es gibt da tatsächlich noch einen Typen, der heute noch nicht mit dir tanzen durfte."  
Sie sah auf, lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. Wir begannen uns im Takt der Musik zu bewegen, langsam, denn wir waren beide müde.  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend musterte ich sie. Sie trug einen kurzen schwarzen Rock, der ihre langen Beine schön zur Geltung brachte und sie bei jeder Bewegung federleicht umspielte. Außerdem trug sie ein lockeres, weißes Top, das einen tollen Kontrast zu ihrer gebräunten Haut setzte, und eine lange, schlichte Kette.  
Ihre schwarzen Locken fielen ihr frei über die Schultern und ihre Augen glimmten müde. Kensi war wie so oft das perfekte Beispiel, dass man auch ohne viel Arbeit oder aufreizende Kleidung die Blicke der anderen auf sich ziehen konnte. Sie sah toll aus, einfach indem sie geschickt ihre natürliche Schönheit unterstrich.

-Kensi-

Es mag komisch klingen, doch zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht fühlte ich mich sicher in den Armen eines Jungen. Es ist eines dieser kleinen Wunder, von denen du erst weißt, dass sie dir gefehlt haben, wenn sie dir wieder passieren. Hier war ich Zuhause, meine Heimat, weit weg von der Heimat, hier an Deeks fester Brust, seine schönen Arme, die mich festhalten, nicht festklammern, aber vom Fallen bewahren.

"Du warst heute aber auch nicht ganz untätig...", murmelte ich schläfrig.

"Hmmmh?"

Ich lachte kurz auf und sagte dann: "Na, ich meine du hattest viel weibliche Aufmerksamkeit..."

"Achso...naja...ja." auch er lachte kurz.

Einer der vielen wunderbaren Züge an Deeks war, dass er nicht arrogant war. Er hätte alle Berechtigung gehabt sich etwas darauf einzubilden, dass jedes weibliche Geschöpf in diesem Raum seinem Wesen verfiel, doch egal wie viel Bewunderung die Menschen in seiner Umgebung ihm zukommen ließen, er bildete sich nichts darauf ein. Ich hab ihn auch noch nie über jemanden herziehen hören oder dass er jemanden lächerlich gemacht hätte. Das war einfach nicht sein Stil. Er war auch nie auf Ego-Spielchen oder Tricksereien mit Mädchen aus. Wenn er sich auf ein Mädchen einlässt, dann nur, wenn für beide klar ist, dass es sich um etwas Einmaliges handelt. Er würde ihr nie Hoffnungen auf mehr machen als einen Flirt oder etwas Küssen auf einer Party und wenn man ehrlich ist, wollten die meisten Mädchen auch nicht mehr von ihm. Sie bewundern ihn, weil er so unnahbar ist, ein Abenteuer. Nicht dass er verschlossen wäre, aber er strahlt eine gewisse Coolness und Unabhängigkeit aus, die die Mädchen anzog und zugleich vorsichtig machte.

Wir tanzten also langsam zu einem Lied, das ich nicht kannte und als es geendet hatte, flüsterte Deeks mir ins Ohr: "Ich würde _wirklich _gerne weiter tanzen, aber ich glaube, wenn ich noch länger stehe, schlafe ich im Stehen ein."  
Ganz in Gedanken hatte auch ich tatsächlich die Augen geschlossen. Als ich sie nun wieder öffnete und merkte, wie schwer mir das viel, war auch mir klar, dass wir uns lieber setzen sollten.  
Ich nickte und Deeks deutete auf ein gemütlich wirkendes, rotes Sofa nahe des Kamins.  
Wir setzten uns erschöpft hin und totmüde legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter: "Darf ich...?" nuschelte ich schläfrig. Ich spürte wie er nickte.

"Hat dir die Party denn gefallen?", fragte er.

"Ja sehr, ich bin nur unfassbar müde..."

"Naja das kommt vom Alkohol, und davon, dass du die ganze Zeit unterwegs warst."

Ich gähnte und sagte dann: "Ja, vermutlich hast du Recht, aber du hast wirklich viele nette Jungs in deiner Stufe, gar nicht so versnobt wie die Ravenclaws..."  
Da lachte er.

"Ja, sie können schon charmant sein, wenn sie wollen."  
_Wenn sie wollen..._

"Sind sie denn sonst nicht so?"

"Doch doch, sie sind schon alle ganz korrekte Typen, mach dir keine Gedanken."

-Deeks-

"Sind sie denn sonst nicht so?"  
"Doch doch, sie sind schon alle ganz korrekte Typen, mach dir keine Gedanken."

Du musst ja nicht wissen, was für verdrehte Fantasien Typen manchmal haben. Es reicht, wenn ich das weiß, denn wenn ich sehe, dass du an die falschen Leute gerätst, werde ich da sein um dich zu beschützen.

Diese Worte blieben unausgesprochen doch manches musste nicht ausgesprochen werden, damit der andere Bescheid wusste.

Müde lehnten wir uns in die Kissen, ich bot ihr meine Arme an und sie legte dankbar ihren müden Kopf an meine Brust. Ich verschränkte die Arme über uns und sie hielt mit einer Hand meinen Kragen fest.  
Ich wusste, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Mit einer Hand strich ich ihr über die Haare. Wie viele Kerle haben das wohl heute schon gemacht?, dachte ich noch schläfrig, dann schloss auch ich die Augen.

-Kensi-

Ich lag in seinen Armen, es war wirklich sehr gemütlich, doch selbst wenn nicht, ich hätte jetzt wohl überall schlafen können.  
Immer wieder fielen mir die Augen zu, mit einer Hand fasste ich an den Kragen seines weißen T-Shirts.  
Wie viele Mädchen haben das wohl heute schon gemacht?, fragte ich mich, doch bevor ich eine Antwort fand, fielen meine Augen endgültig zu.


	12. Kapitel 12: Sonntagmorgen 4:00

-Kensi-

Später wachte ich wieder auf, ich hörte, wie Deeks leise mit jemandem redete. Ich sah auf und erkannte Keith. Als sie sahen, dass ich wach war, hörten sie schnell auf zu reden und guckten mich an.  
"Guten Morgen Schwesterchen" Keith lächelte mich an. Ich glaube, er sah etwas müde aus, doch so genau konnte ich das im halbdunklen Zimmer nicht erkennen.  
"Morgen? Wie spät ist es denn?", krächzte ich, verwirrt über das dämmrige Zimmer.  
"Vier Uhr", murmelte Deeks. Keith schlich in Richtung der Schlafräume der Siebtklässler,  
"Ich leg mich noch etwas hin, mein Schädel brummt. Ihr solltet besser auch in eure Schlafräume gehen." Er bedachte Deeks noch mit einem vielsagenden Blick, den ich allerdings nicht deuten konnte und verschwand dann in einer Tür.

-Deeks- _ein paar Minuten früher..._

Kaum war ich eingeschlafen, so schien es mir, wurde ich wieder geweckt - von einer großen Hand, die mich unsanft an der Schulter packte.  
"Psst hey! Wach auf!" Ich öffnete alarmiert die Augen und blickte in das mürrische Gesicht von Keith.  
"Was ist los?", flüsterte ich um Kensi nicht zu wecken, die immer noch in meinen Armen schlief.  
"Dasselbe wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Was meinst du, was du hier machst?" In meinem Kopf summte es. Es war zu früh für solche Fragen.  
"Ist das ne Fangfrage?", krächzte ich.

Keith schnaubte kurz und deutete auf seine Schwester, die in meinen Armen lag. Der Groschen fiel.  
"Oh! Nein Mann, das ist nicht so, wie du denkst, wir waren einfach beide müde und... ich meine wir - also da ist nichts, wir sind nur befreundet... ich meine, das weißt du doch..."  
"A-ha", grummelte Keith und winkte ab. "Wie auch immer. Sie zu, dass sie in ihren Schlafsaal kommt. Es war schon ein Kraftakt, Gonni zu überzeugen, dass sie kommen darf. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie erfährt, wie spät Kensi erst Zuhause war."  
Letztere regte sich nun in meinen Armen und öffnete schläfrig die braunen Augen.

Keiths Gesichtszüge wurden weich, ein Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht. Jeder wusste, wie viel seine Schwester ihm bedeutete. Keith war ein cooler Typ, ich mochte ihn und ich weiß, dass er mich auch mochte. Seinen Ärger von gerade konnte ich ihm nicht übel nehmen, ich hätte wohl genauso reagiert.  
"Guten Morgen Schwesterchen", flüsterte er in völlig verändertem Ton.  
"Morgen? Wie spät ist es denn?", grummelte Kensi  
"Vier Uhr", murmelte ich. Keith wandte sich zum Gehen und riet uns schlafen zu gehen, dabei warf er mir noch einen letzten, warnenden Blick zu, der soviel sagte wie: "Bring sie nach Hause, mach keine Dummheiten!"  
Dann ging er.

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf, auch Kensi rappelte sich auf. "Na, dann sollte ich euch jetzt wohl zum Ravenclaw-Turm geleiten, Mylady."


	13. Kapitel 13: Grenzen überschreiten

-Kensi-

Innerlich stöhnte ich bei Deeks' Worten, ich war viel zu müde, um um 4 Uhr morgens durch das halbe Schloss zu schleichen. Hier im Gryffindor-Turm in seinen Armen war es so schön warm und mich schauderte davor, durch die kalten Flure von Hogwarts zu tapsen und dann in mein kaltes Bett im Turmzimmer zu steigen.

Resigniert und mürrisch warf ich ein Sofa-Kissen weg. "Das ist doch unnötig, für ein paar Stunden den ganzen Weg zum Ravenclaw-Turm zurück zu laufen. Kann ich nicht einfach hier auf dem Sofa schlafen? ", maulte ich.

Deeks antwortete darauf zerknirscht: "Dein Bruder meint, es gibt Ärger, wenn McGonnagall dich hier erwischt. Sie hat sich schon dazu breitschlagen lassen, dass du überhaupt kommen durftest. Wenn sie erfährt, dass du auch hier übernachtet hast, geht sie an die Decke."

"Aber wie sollte sie das denn erfahren?"

"Hmmh, ich nehme an, sie wird gegen Morgen kommen um sich den Zustand des Gemeinschaftsraums anzusehen. Da wäre es natürlich ungünstig, wenn wir noch hier auf dem Sofa liegen würden." Deeks gähnte herzhaft und schloss die Augen.

Eine neue Idee kam mir in den Sinn, ich wusste aber noch nicht, ob er das akzeptieren würde. "Hmmh, sag mal, in eure Zimmer kommt sie doch nicht, oder?"

"Nein, 'türlich nicht", murmelte Deeks, dann öffnete er die Augen weit.

-Deeks-

Mit einem Mal war ich hellwach, das wäre die perfekte Lösung.  
"Du meinst, du willst in unserem Schlafraum übernachten?"

Sie rutschte nervös auf dem Sofa herum. "Naja, es wäre die einfachste Lösung, oder? Natürlich könnte ich verstehen, wenn dir das zu… zu… "

"Nee, das geht schon klar, wir müssen nur gucken, dass so wenige wie möglich morgen davon mitkriegen." Daraufhin nickte sie eifrig und erleichtert.

Okay, das war seltsam… aber ich versuchte, nicht allzu viel darüber nachzudenken. Leise schlichen wir also wenig später in den Schlafraum der Fünftklässler, allerdings mussten wir uns nicht allzu große Mühe geben. Meine Zimmergenossen schliefen wie Steine – sehr laute Steine, aber egal.  
Sobald ich mit meinem Zauberstab ein wenig Licht im Zimmer geschaffen hatte, wollte ich gleich umkehren und Kensi wieder aus dem Zimmer schieben.  
Es war nun mal ein Jungenzimmer, am Abend nach einer Party, das heute nicht auf Besuch eingestellt war.  
Das Chaos war überragend, aber Kensi schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Vielleicht war sie derartiges von Kenneth und Keith gewöhnt.

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und zog mir mein Shirt über den Kopf. Kensi stand etwas unschlüssig im Raum. Ich reichte ihr eins meiner sauberen T-Shirts und deutete auf die Badezimmertür, falls sie sich umziehen wollte. Sie nickte dankbar und verschwand in der Tür.

-Kensi-

Ich probierte Deeks' T-Shirt an und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es groß genug war, sodass ich ohne Sorge den Rock ausziehen konnte.  
Er hätte auch nicht viel geholfen, dachte ich mir. Überhaupt war das hier viel weniger freizügig, als wenn wir im Sommer schwimmen gingen.  
Ich band meine Haare in einen lockeren Dutt, wusch mir das Gesicht und schlich dann barfuß zurück ins Zimmer.

Deeks hatte sich dort schon mit einer Decke auf den Fußboden neben dem Bett gelegt.  
Dieses Bild fand ich zwar irgendwie rührend, doch kam es mir falsch vor, wo ich mich doch quasi selbst eingeladen hatte und er mich sofort so lieb aufgenommen hatte.  
Ich wollte ihn auf keinen Fall aus seinem Bett vertreiben.

Ich bedeutete ihm wortlos, dass ich gerne auf dem Boden schlafen könnte, doch er schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf. Ich schmollte und flüsterte ihm zu, dass wir dann wenigstens beide im Bett schlafen sollten.  
Er zögerte kurz, nickte dann jedoch und räumte die Decke zurück aufs Bett.

Während er das tat schlich mein Blick anerkennend über seinen nackten Oberkörper, wann nochmal war aus dem kleinen Deeks _das hier_ geworden?  
Doch bald bemerkte ich dass ich meinen besten Freund anstarrte und guckte befangen weg.

Dann krabbelte ich schnell aufs Bett und unter die Decke. Deeks kam neben mich. Bevor wir uns schlafen legten, zogen wir noch die Vorhänge zu.

"Die Jungs müssen nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommen, wenn sie aufwachen und dich hier sehen.", flüsterte Deeks mir zu.  
Das sah ich auch so, wenn ich nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann Gerüchte die am besten auch noch zu Keith durchsickern.

Dann löschte Deeks das Licht an seinem Zauberstab und glitt unter die Decke. "Gute Nacht", flüsterte er. "Gute Nacht", flüsterte ich zurück. So schliefen wir Seite an Seite ein.


	14. Kapitel 14: Alles ist anders

-Kensi-

Mitten in der Nacht war ich wach geworden. Ich schlug die Augen auf wusste sofort, dass etwas anders war.

Klar, das hier war nicht der Ravenclaw-Turm, die Vorhänge um das Bett waren rot-golden und nicht blau-silbern, doch das war es nicht.

Vielleicht war es der warme Atem in meinem Nacken, vielleicht war es der Geruch, den ich so sehr mochte, vielleicht war es der Mensch, der neben mir lag.  
_Vielleicht war es der Mensch der neben mir lag._

Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite und legte meinen Kopf an seine warme, nackte Brust. Ob Jungs immer ohne T-Shirt schliefen? Vielleicht...  
Ich atmete tief ein und genoss für einen Moment einfach nur seine Anwesenheit.  
Mein Blick glitt über sein friedliches Gesicht, die Lider, unter denen diese Augen lagen.  
Diese Augen, die für mich lachten, die sich anfühlen wie "zuhause", die ich so sehr brauchte, mein Zuhause so weit weg von Zuhause.

Vom ersten Tag an war Deeks das für mich gewesen, ein Stück Sicherheit, Rückhalt, die Hand, die dich stützt, wenn du schwankst, das Netz, das dich auffängt, wenn du fällst. Er war so vieles und noch mehr.

Ich malte mit dem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf seinen Oberkörper und schmiegte mich an ihn.

Sein ruhiger Atem pustete mir ins Gesicht, ich betrachtete die kleinen, dunklen Stoppeln an seinem Kinn und Hals und war einfach nur froh, hier sein zu können.  
Vor ein paar Stunden unten im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte ich geglaubt, ich wäre nur zu faul gewesen, um zu gehen.  
Das stimmte nicht.  
Ich _wollte_ nur nicht gehen, ich wollte nicht, dass er mich wegschickte, ich wollte nicht allein sein, wollte bei ihm bleiben und wünschte mir nur, dass er dasselbe dachte.

Mitten in der Nacht war ich wach geworden, ich wusste nicht wie und warum jetzt, ich wusste nur, dass jetzt alles anders war.

_"Everything has Changed" - Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran_  
_All I knew this morning when I woke  
is I know something now I didn't before,  
and all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
was green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like  
i just want to know you better now_

_'Cause all I knew is we said hello  
and your eyes look like coming home  
all I know is a simple name and everything has changed  
all I know is you held the door  
you'll be mine and I'll me yours  
all I know since yesterday is everything has changed_


	15. Kapitel 15: Verkatert

-Deeks-

Der Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Bald flossen Sonnenstrahlen durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen und ich wollte sie kurz beiseite schieben und gucken, ob die anderen schon auf waren, doch ein kurzer Blick genügte, um mir klar zu machen, dass Sonne heute _ganz_ schlecht für mich war. Ich fühlte mich schlagartig, als hätte jemand einen großen Gong angeschlagen, direkt neben meinem Kopf.

Ich fluchte und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Das war der Preis für gestern Nacht.  
Erschrocken fuhr ich herum, als sich neben mir jemand bewegte. Dann viel es mir wieder ein.  
Mit einem Mal war der Kater vergessen, als ich sah, dass Kensi noch neben mir lag und schlief.  
Es war also keine Einbildung gewesen, sie war noch hier, bei mir.  
Ganz friedlich und entspannt lag sie da, die Beine angewinkelt, die Hände unter den Kopf gelegt, wie in einem Bilderbuch.

Eine Zeit lang lag ich noch da und dachte nach, widerstand immer wieder der Versuchung, über die samtene Haut ihrer Wangen und Schultern zu streichen.  
Sicher wäre nichts dabei gewesen, doch es kam mir nicht richtig vor, also ließ ich es.

Ich wollte diese grübeligen Gedanken nicht mehr in meinem Kopf haben. Ich hatte Angst, wo das hinführen könnte, also entschied ich irgendwann, Kensi habe jetzt genug geschlafen.

Über Nacht hatten sich die meisten Strähnen aus ihrem Dutt gelöst, also nahm ich eine und strich mit den Spitzen über ihre Nase.  
Fast hätte ich laut losgelacht, als der friedliche Ausdruck mit einem Mal aus ihrem Gesicht schwand und sie verärgert die Nase kräuselte. Fahrig wischte sie sich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht.  
Ihre Lider flatterten. Verstimmt stöhnte sie auf, als sie ins Licht blinzelte und drehte sich auf den Bauch, den Kopf im Kissen versenkt. Jetzt musste ich tatsächlich lachen,

"Guten Morgen", sagte ich belustigt.

"Guten Morgen Kater", grummelte es aus dem Kissen, dann drehte sie sich wieder um. "Und guten Morgen Deeks", sie lächelte schwach und hielt sich den Kopf.

"Ach, so ein Sch**ß", fluchte sie und lächelte mich dann an. "Licht ist böse!"

"Ich weiß, ich teile deinen Schmerz." seufzte ich, mitfühlend. Ich lugte durch den Vorhang. Der Schlafsaal war fast leer, nur Toni saß noch auf seinem Bett und band sich die Schuhe zu. Er warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Frag nicht.", kam ich ihm zuvor. "Ich erzähls dir später."

Kensi lugte durch den Vorhang, "Hi Toni"

"Hi Kens'", er grinste. "Soll ein schöner sonniger Tag werden, hab ich gehört."

"Super Sache", entgegnete Kensi sarkastisch und streckte den Daumen nach oben.

"Die anderen sind ähnlich begeistert.", lachte Toni.

"Sind sie schon alle weg?", fragte ich.

"Ja, die sind schon runter zum Frühstück, meinten, es wäre gut, was in den Magen zu bekommen." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. "Ich sehe euch später."

Kensi ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen und zog die Vorhänge zu.

"Meinst du, er erzählt was?"

"Toni? Bestimmt nicht, nicht bevor ich ihm nicht erklärt hab was war."

"Gut... "

"Wir sollten jetzt aufstehen." Ich erhob mich vom Bett und zog alle Bettvorhänge auf.

"Aaaaaaaah! Tageslicht! Ich verbrenne! Mach es wieder _weg_!", rief Kensi theatralisch und krabbelte unter die Decke.  
Ich lachte nur, warf ihr ihre Sachen zu und zog mich dann an.

"Wenn wir noch länger warten, fällt es auf, dass du nicht da bist und außerdem kriegen wir dann kein Frühstück mehr."  
_Frühstück_ war wohl das Zauberwort gewesen. Augenblicklich stand Kensi auf den Beinen und flitzte ins Bad, um sich anzuziehen (was ich schade fand, weil ich sie irgendwie sehr gern in meinem Hemd sah).

Nicht mal 5 Minuten später waren wir schon unterwegs zur Großen Halle.

_"I should go" - Levi Kreis_  
_I should go, before my will gets any weaker  
And my eyes begin to linger, longer than they should  
I should go, before I lose my sense of reason  
And this hour holds more meaning than it ever could_

_Baby I should go..._

_It's so hard, keeping my composure  
And pretend I don't see how your body curves beneath your clothes  
And your laugh, is pure and unaffected  
It frightens me to know so well the place I shouldn't go  
But I know I gotta take a noble path, 'cause I don't want you to question the intentions that I have  
I should go_


	16. Kapitel 16: Toni

-Deeks-

Nachdem wir die Große Halle betreten hatten, verabschiedeten wir uns hastig voneinander. Kensi setzte sich schnell an den Ravenclaw-Tisch. Ich wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen machte, jemand könnte etwas von gestern mitgekriegt haben.

Später saßen Toni und ich im Innenhof, ich mit einer Sonnenbrille, denn es war unglaublich hell und sonnig. Wir machten das oft, Toni und ich, wir redeten über dies und das, doch diesmal meinte Toni schnell: "Du schuldest mir noch eine Erklärung." Ich sah auf und blickte in ein gruseliges, neugieriges Toni-Grinsen.

"Hmmh, was?"

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine."

"Sobald du mich darüber aufgeklärt hast..."

"Ich rede von heute Morgen im Schlafsaal."

"Oh, achsoo."

"A-ha, dann hau mal raus."

"Da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen. Sie war gestern mit auf der Party, es wurde spät, wir waren müde und angetrunken und hatten keine Lust, zurück zum Ravenclaw-Turm zu latschen."

"Jaja sicher...", grinste Toni scheinheilig. "Was wolltest _du_ denn im Ravenclaw-Turm?"

"Sie nach Hause bringen?!"

"Stimmt, sehr verantwortungsvoll von dir, in Hogwarts wird man schließlich _alle Nase lang im Dunklen überfallen_." Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war quasi mit Händen zu greifen. "Nicht auszudenken, was da alles hätte passieren können! Stell dir mal vor, Sir Cadogan wäre mit seinem dicken Pony aus seinem Gemälde gehüpft! Oder der Geist vom Dicken Mönch hätte versucht, ihr seine schlechten Witze zu erzäh-"

"Das macht man so, Toni!"

Toni lachte nur. Ich holte Luft, "Also jedenfalls, hat sich das dann so ergeben, dass wir dachten, Kensi könne ja einfach bei uns im Schlafsaal übernachten..."  
Ich erntete einen vielsagenden Blick von Toni...

"Um Himmels Willen, Toni! Sie ist meine beste Freundin, denk nicht so 'nen Mist!"

"Sicher? Ihr wart müde...angetrunken..."

"Es war nichts!"

"Aber du wünschtest..."

"Alter! Was zum...?"

"Ist ja schon gut, schon gut." Toni lachte wieder, jetzt lachte ich auch. Lachen war so viel einfacher als diskutieren. Alles war cool, Toni wusste Bescheid, niemand zog falsche Schlüsse. Es sei denn...

"Hmmh meinst du die anderen haben das mitgekriegt? Ich hab nicht so Bock auf Gerüchte..."  
Toni winkte nur ab. "Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken, die hatten heute Morgen ihre eigenen Probleme. Außerdem", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu, "hätte Brian es dich sicher wissen lassen, wenn er dich und Kensi in einem Bett gesehen hätte."  
"Ja, das stimmt wohl...", murmelte ich nachdenklich.

Damit war das Thema _"Kensi"_ zu meinem Glück vorerst beendet. Toni und ich ließen den gestrigen Abend nochmal Revue passieren. Wir hatten viel zusammen gemacht, während Kensi "anderweitig beschäftigt" war und ergänzten unser jeweiliges Wissen.

Später dachte ich, dass Toni wohl sowas wie mein bester Freund war. Ich hatte mir nie viel Gedanken darüber gemacht. Es schien mir unsinnig, meine Freunde in Ranglisten zu pressen, aber es stimmte: Toni war mir vertrauter als andere, ich hatte keine Zweifel, dass er Sachen, die ich lieber nicht mit der Allgemeinheit diskutieren wollte, für sich behielt, er urteilte nicht über andere ohne ihre Gründe zu kennen. Er war ehrlich, ruhig und unkompliziert, wie der Bruder, den ich nie hatte.

Er kannte mich gut. Doch in einem Punkt war er im Unrecht. Ich wünschte nicht, dass...  
...oder?


	17. Kapitel 17: Charly

-Kensi-

Mein Frühstücksteller hat eine Kerbe.  
Ich weiß das, weil ich ihn geschlagene 10 Minuten schon eindringlich mustere um Charlys drängenden, fragenden Blicken auszuweichen. Sie scheint, Gott sei Dank, die Einzige zu sein, der meine Abwesenheit aufgefallen ist. Natürlich würde ich ihr alles erzählen, sofort, ohne zu zögern, wenn da nicht gut 10 andere schnatternde Mädchen um uns sitzen würden, die nicht alle unbedingt einen Einblick in mein Privatleben verdient haben.

Und so aß ich mit braver, zäher Langsamkeit meinen Toast, kaute unendlich langsam, damit ich keine Zeit zum Reden fand und nippte hin und wieder an meinem Kürbissaft.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich den irritierten und gequälten Blick von Charly. Ich wusste, wie sehr es sie nervte, über etwas nicht Bescheid zu wissen und ich betete, dass sie sich so lange würde kontrollieren können, bis die anderen auch endlich die Halle verlassen hatten.  
Aber ich hätte es besser wissen müssen...

"Bei Merlins Bart!", fluchte Charly und schlug die Fäuste auf den Tisch, dass Geschirr und Besteck schepperten. " Kensi! Jetzt spuck den verfluchten Toast aus und erzähl mir waru-", weiter kam sie nicht. Ich hatte ihr schnell die Hand auf den Mund gelegt und sie hinter mir in Richtung Tor gezogen.  
Absolut unauffällig (Man bemerke den Sarkasmus dieser Aussage ;D).  
Doch glücklicherweise waren unsere Zimmergenossinnen die Sorte von Mädchen, deren Universum sich nur um ihre kleine perfekte Welt dreht. Charlys Ausbruch wurde also von kaum jemandem wahrgenommen, ebenso wenig unser Abgang.

Hastig führte ich Charly zurück in den Ravenclaw-Turm, es war nicht sehr weit. Dort angekommen, zog ich sie in unseren Schlafraum und verschloss die Tür hinter uns. Nicht dass der Gemeinschaftsraum besonders voll gewesen wäre, doch ich hatte irgendwie ein Problem mit offenen Türen.

Charly saß schon gespannt im Schneidersitz auf meinem Bett und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Außerdem sah sie sehr zufrieden aus, zufrieden mit sich selbst, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hatte, mich zum Reden zu bringen.

Ich machte eine auffordernde Geste und sagte: "Na, schieß los!"  
Ihre Augen leuchteten, ich hörte, wie sie kurz Luft nahm, bevor sie mich in einer unfassbaren Geschwindigkeit mit ihren Fragen bombardierte.  
" Wo. Bist. Du. Gewesen? Also ich _weiß_ wo du warst aber _wieso_ und... -egal, erzähl erst mal wie es war? Und wer war da? Und wie war die Musik?

Wie lange ging es? Was hast du so gemacht die ganze Zeit, hast du mit den Gryffindor-Mädels rumgehangen, oder mit den Typen? Stimmt es dass Linda... und überhaupt, warum wissen alle anderen mehr über diese Party als ich? Die beste Freundin einer Zeugin? Ich hab die ganze Nacht auf dich gewartet, naja also nicht die ganze Nacht, ich bin eingeschlafen, aber ich wollte noch, dass du mir alles erzählst...und..._Und warum sagst du überhaupt nichts?_"

Lachend nahm ich ihren Kopf zwischen beide Hände und sagte eindringlich: "Weil du mir keine Chance lässt zu antworten, Charlotte Belinda O'Lively!"

"Urgh! Nenn mich nicht so!", beklagte sie sich. "Und jetzt erzähl bitte. Ich rede auch nicht mehr, versprochen!"  
Also erzählte ich ihr von der Party, von allem! Von Linda, von Scott, Craig, Brian und den anderen. Ich kassierte _Hab-ichs-dir-nicht-gesagt-Blicke_ von Charly wie Sand am Meer und natürlich hatte sie Recht gehabt, die Party war unglaublich gewesen, doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich daran nie wirklich gezweifelt.

Zwischendurch hakte Charly nach und stellte mehr Fragen. Ich antwortete immer ehrlich, wieso auch nicht?  
Schließlich kam was kommen musste...  
"Was ist mit Deeks?"

Ich wich ihrem Blick aus. Charly konnte ja nicht wissen, dass das gewissermaßen die Masterfrage war, die Frage, die mich seit heute Morgen beschäftigt, die Frage, die ich immer versuchte, sorgfältig aus meinem Bewusstsein zu schieben.

Tja, was ist mit Deeks?  
Ich verstand nicht, warum ich keine Antwort auf eine so einfache Frage fand. Was genau erfragte sie überhaupt? Warum ist es so schwer, einen klaren Gedanken über Deeks zu fassen? Das war es doch sonst nie gewesen. Warum also jetzt?  
Was war das gestern für ein Gefühl gewesen? Ihn zu sehen, wie er mit anderen Mädchen tanzte. Das hatte ich auch gemacht...  
Warum hab ich mich so verraten gefühlt, als ich sah wie er ein anderes Mädchen küsste? Das hatte ich doch auch gemacht...

Und warum hatte ich dieses atemberaubende, schwerelose Gefühl im Magen bei dem Gedanken an seine Hand, wie sie mich durch die Menge zog und nicht bei dem Gedanken an Brians Lippen auf meinen?  
Und dann war da noch die Nacht...

Ich ahnte die Antwort auf all diese Fragen, aber ich wollte den Gedanken nicht zulassen. Ich wendete mich von den Deeks', die in meinem Kopf spukten, ab; dem grinsenden Deeks, dem zwinkernden Deeks, dem lachenden Deeks. Sie gingen aus wie Lichter, bis ich nur noch Charly vor mir sah.

Da fiel es mir wieder ein, ich schuldete ihr noch eine Antwort.  
"Mit Deeks?", fragte ich gelassen. "Was meinst du?"

"Na, die Wachhund-Sache!", brabbelte sie belustigt. "Du hattest doch so zum Spaß gesagt, dass Deeks..."

"Achso, nein nein, er war sehr umgänglich und friedfertig.", sagte ich zwinkernd.  
_Pling!_ Wie eine Glühbirne leuchtet ein Deeks in meinem Kopf auf, der mich mit einem seltsamen, bedrückten Blick durch die Menge ansieht, während ich mit Brian getanzt hab.

Charlys klingendes Lachen holte mich zurück. Dann meinte sie neugierig: "Du hast mir auch noch nicht erklärt, wieso du über Nacht weggeblieben bist."

"Achso ja, wir sind, nachdem die Party vorbei war, im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen und später hat es sich nicht mehr gelohnt, zurück zu gehen.", erklärte ich schnell. _Pling!_ Deeks, wie er mich um vier Uhr morgens mit warmen, müden Augen anlächelt.

"Ah okay, und wo... wo hast du geschlafen?"

"Bei...Deeks, es war sonst niemand mehr wach, den man hätte fragen können, also von den Mädchen..."  
_Pling!_ Deeks, wie er mich überrascht und ein kleines bisschen überrumpelt anschaut, im dämmerigen Licht huschen warme Schatten über sein Gesicht.

Charly grinst mich seltsam an. Mir dämmert was...  
"Was?" frage ich sie.

"Bei Deeks?"

"Jaaa?!"

"Und?", drängt sie.

Ich gucke sie verständnislos an. "Wie und?"

"Na, wie geht's weiter?"

"Wir sind in den Schlafraum gegangen und... haben geschlafen!?"

"Das wars? Ist nichts mehr passiert... zwischen euch?" Sie sah etwas enttäuscht aus. Spätestens jetzt war klar, worauf sie hinauswollte.

"Ach Charly! Ich will nichts von Deeks, er ist mein bester Freund!"

"Ja eben! Ihr seid unzertrennlich, das zwischen euch... das ist..._besonders_! Ihr seid einfach füreinander bestimmt, das sehe ich!" Sie war plötzlich ganz begeistert.

Ach Charly, liebe, enthusiastische, hoffnungslos romantische Charly.  
"Eine Romanze würde alles kaputt machen, wir sind beide nicht geschaffen für Beziehungen."

"Das weißt du nicht, vielleicht ist das mit ihm anders..."

"Er hat mich auf der Party kaum beachtet und er hat mit anderen Mädchen rumgeleckt..."

"Jetzt bist du aber scheinheilig, du hast doch auch mit Brian..."

"_Deeks fühlt einfach nicht so für mich, Charly_!" Jetzt war ich laut geworden, das wollte ich eigentlich nicht. Es tat mir leid, sie so angefahren zu haben.  
Es war nicht ihre Schuld, sie konnte nicht wissen, dass mit jedem Wort meine Kontrolle, die Wand die ich hochgezogen hatte, bröckelte.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass ich anfing, mir Hoffnungen zu machen, anfing, es in Erwägung zu ziehen. Denn dann würde es komplizierter werden.

Also nahm ich Charly in den Arm und sagte leise: "Tut mir leid, es ist einfacher so, glaub mir!"  
_Pling!_ Deeks, wie er auf der Party ein Mädchen küsst.

"Du hast Angst, Kensi. Angst davor, dass passieren wird was unausweichlich ist."

"Deeks und ich sind Freunde. Das ist genug!"

"Red dir das ruhig weiter ein, Kens'", flüsterte Charly in mein Ohr und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Wange.


	18. Kapitel 18: Schatten der Vergangenheit

-Deeks-

Eines Mittwochmorgens saß ich mit meinen Freunden beim Frühstück in der großen Halle, wir waren heute morgen zu spät aufgestanden und deshalb spät dran.  
Also schlangen wir schnell unser Frühstück runter und wollten uns gerade auf den Weg zum Unterricht machen, als sich der große Waldkauz meiner Großeltern vor mir auf dem Tisch niederließ und mir energisch einen Brief ins Gesicht hielt. Hastig nahm ich ihm den Brief ab und kraulte den Kauz zum Dank kurz am Hals.  
Der krächzte unwirsch und flatterte mit den Flügeln, als ich den Brief ungelesen in der Tasche verschwinden ließ. Meine Großeltern schreiben mir alle paar Monate, um sich nach meinem Befinden zu erkundigen, das war nichts besonderes, ich würde ihn später lesen...

_

-Kensi-

In den kommenden Wochen bemühte ich mich ein wenig Abstand zu Deeks zu halten. Nicht dass wir einander aus dem Weg gingen, ganz bestimmt nicht! Aber alles, was auf der Party vor ein paar Wochen geschehen war, hatte mich doch etwas verwirrt und ich wollte mir Zeit nehmen, mir über unsere Freundschaft klar zu werden.

Doch obwohl ich viele Freunde hatte, die ich in dieser Zeit regelmäßiger sah, vermisste ich es, mit ihm meine Zeit zu verbringen. Ich vermisste sein Lachen, seine Witze, seine Unbeschwertheit, ich vermisste _ihn_ und das mehr, als ich erwartet hatte.

Und ich wusste nicht ob ich das gut oder schlecht finden sollte...

_

-Deeks-

Am Abend kam ich erschöpft von dem langen Tag in den Schlafraum und warf meine Schultasche aufs Bett.

Dabei rutschte der Briefumschlag aus der Tasche. Ich fischte ihn von der Bettdecke und ließ mich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
Ich hatte absolut keine Lust, mich jetzt ans Briefeschreiben zu setzen, aber es waren immer noch meine Großeltern. Sie hatten natürlich eine Antwort verdient, ich hatte mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet.

Ich brach das rote Wachssiegel auf und entnahm das Pergament.  
Die Schrift konnte ich kaum entziffern, das musste mein Großvater geschrieben haben, Oma schrieb immer ordentlich.

_Lieber Marty,  
Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich dir schreiben soll. Ich dachte zunächst, es wäre besser abzuwarten, doch mittlerweile fürchte ich, wenn ich länger warten würde..._

Ich merkte sofort dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das hatte nicht Opa geschrieben, für einen Moment dachte ich, es wäre jemand _ganz_ anderes gewesen. Doch dann erkannte ich die Signatur meiner Großmutter am Ende.  
Ihre Schrift war anders, die Worte waren hastig auf das Pergament gehackt worden. Unruhig und kratzig sah es aus. Besorgt las ich weiter.

_...wenn ich länger warten würde, könnte es zu spät sein.  
Dein Großvater ist vor einigen Tagen auf offener Straße angegangen und bedroht worden. Es geht dabei um Schatten aus der Vergangenheit, die wir lieber vergessen hätten, doch es ist wie es ist.  
Du sollst wissen, dass es uns gut geht, wir sind momentan nicht zuhause und du darfst in den Ferien auch nicht dorthin zurückkehren. Es tut mir leid, dich damit zu belasten, mein lieber Junge. Wir werden uns bei dir melden. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen, wir sind nicht allein und bekommen Hilfe, bitte tu nichts Unvernünftiges.  
Wir haben dich lieb, pass auf dich auf.  
In Liebe..._

Deeks las den Brief ein zweites Mal, ein drittes Mal. Sein Herz hämmerte, das Blut pulsierte in seinem Kopf. _Schatten aus der Vergangenheit_, was war da los?  
Er wollte mehr wissen, man konnte ihn doch nicht einfach mit so einer halben Erklärung hier sitzen lassen!

Seine Gedanken rasten. _Er_ müsste sie beschützen! Er müsste ihnen sagen, sie sollten sich keine Sorgen machen.  
Was bedeutet überhaupt angegangen?  
War sein Großvater verletzt worden?  
Wenn ja, dann musste man ihm die Chance geben, zu helfen!  
Seine Großeltern waren nicht geschaffen für ein Leben in Angst und auf der Flucht.  
Wie ernst war die Lage und wer war der Gegner?

So ging es den ganzen Abend weiter, und auch die ganze Nacht.  
Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn das Leben aus den Fugen gerät?


	19. Kapitel 19: Wahrsagen

-Kensi-

Es wurde Frühling. Die Siebtklässler befanden sich im Prüfungsstress und auch wir Fünftklässler mussten uns auf unsere Zaubergrad-Prüfungen vorbereiten.  
Die meisten Fächer waren keine großen Probleme. Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, all das ging mir relativ leicht von der Hand. Die eigentlichen Probleme waren Zaubertränke und Wahrsagen.

Wahrsagen war, nebenbei bemerkt, das wohl unnötigste Fach, das ich gewählt hatte. Jeden Mittwoch saß ich geschlagene 2 Stunden in Professor Trelawneys kreisrundem Jahrmarktstübchen-Turmzimmer, um mir Tee-Überbleibsel, Glaskugeln oder Sternkonstellationen anzusehen und mir anhand dessen eine mehr oder minder sinnvolle Weissagung für meinen Arbeitspartner aus den Fingern zu saugen.

Mein Arbeitspartner war dabei meistens Deeks, natürlich. Mit niemandem machte es so viel Spaß wie mit ihm.  
Doch heute dachte Professor Trelawney, es wäre keine schlechte Idee, die Paare zu mischen.

Scott winkte mich sofort zu sich heran und ich nahm neben ihm Platz. Er lächelte ein schönes, aber vielleicht etwas zu großspuriges, Lächeln, das ich erwiderte. Dann sagte er: "Wurde ja auch mal Zeit, dass die alte Trulla die Paare durchmischen lässt."

"Wieso? Hast du Stress mit Craig?"

Er ging nicht darauf ein. "Ich freue mich, dass du meine Partnerin bist, Kensi."

"Hmmh - Danke ich...", ...freu mich auch, wollte ich gerade sagen, als ich merkte, dass es falsch in meinen Ohren klang. "Äh... bin schon gespannt, was das Thema sein wird.", murmelte ich stattdessen schnell und wandte mich zur Tafel. Ich spürte Scotts brennenden Blick auf meiner Haut und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er lässig in seinem Stuhl hing und mich mit einem undefinierbaren Grinsen musterte.

Irgendwann wurde mir diese Starrerei zu viel, ich sah ihn an und lächelte gezwungen - in der Hoffnung, er würde wegsehen, doch er lächelte nur noch breiter, während sein Blick an mir hängen blieb, jede meiner Bewegungen verfolgte.

Professor Trelawney erlöste mich schließlich, indem sie stammelnd ihre Stimme erhob und uns erklärte, wie unsere neue Projektarbeit aussehen sollte.  
Das Thema war "Traumdeutung". Innerlich stöhnte ich auf. Wir sollten über mehrere Wochen ein Traumtagebuch führen und sie in den Stunden von unserem Partner deuten lassen. An sich keine langweilige Aufgabe, nur konnte ich mich leider in den seltensten Fällen lange an meine Träume erinnern und meistens waren sie entweder zu abgefahren oder zu privat, als dass ich sie gerne jemand "fremden" erzählen wollte.  
Doch der Vorteil an dieser Arbeit war, dass sie viel Raum für Freiarbeit ließ, außerdem schätzte ich Scott nicht als jemanden ein, der mich zu Höchstleistungen würde treiben wollen.

Scott und ich verabredeten uns für ein erstes Treffen am Samstagmorgen in der Bibliothek. Ich packte gerade meine Tasche zusammen, als mein Blick auf Deeks fiel, der am anderen Ende des Raums mit seiner neuen Partner_in_ saß.  
Die neue Partnerin war Brianna irgendwas. Eine strohblonde Slytherin aus Frankreich, die sich furchtbar viel darauf einbildete, dass ihre Urgroßmutter eine Veela gewesen sein soll.  
Sie war relativ beliebt. Sie war die Sorte Mensch, die ihr Privatleben gerne in der Öffentlichkeit diskutieren ließ und lieber mit den Augen klimperte, bis man ihr half, als dass sie selbst Hand anlegte. Eine absolute Diva.  
Das Traurige war, dass sie dieses naive Getue gar nicht nötig hatte, ich hatte mich schon das ein ums andere Mal mit ihr unterhalten und sie ist ein wirklich freundliches, kluges Mädchen.  
Ich war mir sicher, dass Deeks das sah.

Und wieder wusste ich nicht, ob ich das gut oder schlecht finden sollte.


	20. Kapitel 20: Sorgen

-Deeks-

Ich hatte mich dafür entschieden, meiner Großmutter zu vertrauen. Sie würde mich nicht im Dunklen lassen oder mir vorheucheln, alles sei in Ordnung, wenn es nicht so wäre. Also ließ ich diesen Brief hinter mir und beschloss, mich auf die Schule zu konzentrieren. Das war ohnehin fällig.  
Eines Abends im April saß ich mit einigen anderen Fünftklässlern in der Bibliothek, um für die ZAG's zu lernen. Ursprünglich soll es wohl nur eine kleine Gruppe gewesen sein, doch schließlich wurden es immer mehr. Das war auch gar nicht mal so unpraktisch, denn je mehr Leute da waren, desto mehr ergänzte die Gruppe ihr jeweiliges Wissen. Es war immer jemand da, mit dem man üben konnte oder der einem etwas erklärte.  
Doch nach dem anfänglichen Fleiß schlug die Stimmung bei einigen nach kurzer Zeit um.

Ich saß gerade in der Nähe der "Wahrsager" (also denen, die ihre Kenntnisse in Wahrsagen verbessern wollten) und versuchte, mir die Formeln für Verwandlung einzuprägen, um die Lampe, die vor mir stand, in eine Kröte zu verwandeln.  
Ich sprach gerade die zungenbrecherischen Worte aus, da hörte ich eine mir bekannte Stimme rufen: "Heeey Ladies! Na, was geht bei den Wahrsagern so?" Entnervt verdrehte ich die Augen.  
Danke Scott! Wegen dir bin ich jetzt stolzer Besitzer einer pickligen, hüpfenden Lampe. Fluchend versuchte ich, die Lampe zu packen, um sie zurück zu verwandeln, doch meine Wut musste sie wohl angestachelt haben. Eilig hüpfte sie über die Tische und Bücher der anderen und hinterließ dabei Schleimspuren, bis ich sie aus den Augen verloren hatte.  
Egal, was soll's? In ein paar Stunden lässt der missglückte Zauber nach und meine Lampe hört auf, die Bücherei zu terrorisieren.

Ich ging also zu meinem Platz zurück, um die Bücher wegzuräumen, dabei fiel mein Blick auf die Wahrsager-Runde, die es sich an den Fenstern bequem gemacht hatte, hauptsächlich Mädchen, auch Kensi war dabei und mittendrin Scott und Craig, die es sich wohl zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, die Mädchen etwas aufzumischen. Craig gab vor, Linda _aus der Hand zu lesen_, während Scott vorgab, einigen kichernden Hufflepuffs _Tarot-Karten zu legen._

"Wie aufdringlich kann man denn sein?", murmelte ich zu mir selber.  
In dem Moment kam Kensi zu mir. "Hi!" sagte sie nur und setzte sich auf den Tisch neben meinem.

"Hey, na fleißig gelernt?"

"Ich hab's versucht.", sagte sie lachend, "Aber mir reicht's mittlerweile auch, da ist so eine Abwechslung ganz willkommen." Sie grinste in Richtung Scott und Craig. Scott fing ihren Blick auf und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ich konnte nicht anders als verächtlich zu schnauben. "Ich versteh nicht, wie ihr Mädchen auf solche Typen wie Scott oder Brian stehen könnt, mit ihrem billigen Aufreißer-Getue, Craig ist da ja noch harmlos." Ich hatte das wohl etwas abfälliger gesagt, als ich gewollt hatte, denn Kensis ruhige, aber schnippische Antwort war: "Tja, uns Mädchen gefallen die Jungen, die uns mit ihrer guten Laune aus unseren Sorgen rausholen und uns nicht für ihre eigenen bestrafen."  
"Oh, Touché!"  
Das war ein Dämpfer. Das Schlimmste war, ich wusste, dass Kensi recht hatte. Ich hatte ihr nichts von dem erzählt, was mich im Moment beschäftigte und ihr so auch keine Chance gegeben, mich zu verstehen.

Doch jetzt brauchte_ ich_ jemanden, der mich aus meinen Sorgen rausholte.

Denn ich hatte Sorgen... Sorgen darüber, dass ich meine ZAG's nicht schaffte, dass ich hilflos hier saß, während meine Großeltern womöglich in Gefahr waren, die Menschen, die mein Leben lang für mich gesorgt hatten.  
Sorgen darüber, dass ich Stück für Stück meine beste Freundin verlor und das nur, weil ich ihr in dem Chaos, das in meinem Kopf tobte, nicht dass zurückgeben konnte, was sie brauchte.  
Sorgen darüber, dass ich mich, Deeks, irgendwo in meinem Leben verlor. Jeden Morgen wachte ich auf, ohne zu wissen, wie ich den Tag angehen musste. Wo fängt man an, wenn man sein Leben wieder zum Guten wenden will?  
Sorgen darüber, dass ich, wenn ich es wüsste, zu spät war, dass die Menschen, die ich mag, nicht auf mich gewartet hatten, weil ich mich nie getraut habe, ihnen zu sagen, _wie sehr_ ich sie wirklich mochte, brauchte, lie-...

Ich sah Kensi eine Weile lang an, betrachtete ihr Profil. Würde sie auf mich warten? Wäre sie noch für mich da, wenn mein Leben über mir zusammenfiel? Oder hatte ich sie bis dahin längst verscheucht?

Vielleicht würde ich jetzt und _hier_ anfangen, es zum Guten zu wenden, indem ich Kensi zum Lachen brachte, sie aus _ihren_ Sorgen holte und ihr wieder der Freund war, der ich all die Jahre über gewesen war.

Ich nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und kitzelte sie, wie ich es oft machte, sie wandte sich mir wieder zu und lächelte mich an.  
Unser Schlagabtausch von vorhin war wie vergessen.  
Das Wunderbare an unserer Freundschaft war, dass wir unkompliziert und selten nachtragend waren, Streitereien und Unstimmigkeiten waren schnell vergessen, sie waren egal.  
Es war so einfach! Warum sollte man an schlechten Dingen festhalten, wenn man sich auch einfach vergeben konnte?

Also grinsten wir einander wieder blöde an und alberten herum, sprachen über dies und jenes. Lachten über die pummelige Bibliothekarin, die im 5-Minuten-Takt angewackelt kam und mit bedeutungsvoller Miene den Finger auf die Lippen legte und "Pssssst!" machte.  
Es war schön, so unbeschwert lachen und spaßen zu können. Ich genoss die Sonne, die durch die hohen Fenster fiel und ließ mich sogar von Kens' dazu überreden, ihr meine picklige Lampe zu zaubern.

Der Tag schien sich zum Guten zu wenden...


	21. Kapitel 21: Einverstanden?

-Kensi-

Ich war froh, dass Deeks da war, ich hatte ihn so vermisst. Wir redeten und lachten wieder miteinander und ich genoss jedes Lächeln und jedes Lachen, das er mir schenkte.  
Meine Laune stieg von Minute zu Minute, meine Angst, meine Gefühle zu ihm würden unsere Freundschaft stören, war ganz ganz weit hinten in meinem Kopf versteckt und ich betete, dass sie sich so bald nicht mehr zeigen würde.

Auch er schien fröhlicher als ich ihn vorhin gesehen hatte, aber vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch nur ein.

-Deeks-

Mir fiel auf, dass Scott nun schon eine ganze Weile zu uns rüber sah. Er stand gut zwanzig Meter von uns entfernt an eines der Regale gelehnt. Anfangs war mir das egal gewesen, doch nach einer Zeit begann es mich zu nerven.  
Schließlich winkte Scott mich zu sich heran. Ich sah auf, murmelte "Bin gleich wieder da" und verließ meinen Platz neben Kensi.

Ich war neugierig,, was Scott so dringend mit mir besprechen wollte. Als ich vor schließlich vor ihm stand, hob ich fragend die Augenbrauen.  
Er sprach als Erstes.

"Wir sind doch _Freunde_, oder Marty?"

Ich nickte langsam und misstrauisch. Es stimmte, Scott und ich waren Freunde. Obwohl ich nicht immer einverstanden mit dem war, was er tat.  
Aber worauf wollte er hinaus?

"Gut", er grinste zufrieden, "Und Freunde _helfen_ einander, oder?"

"Scott, Freunde spannen ihre Freunde nicht lange auf die Folter!"

"Na schön, willst du was von Kensi Martins?"

"Was?", fragte ich perplex.

"Ist ne ganz einfache Frage, willst du was von ihr?"

Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich mochte seine Frage nicht, ich wollte nicht über Kensi reden und aus irgendeinem Grund erst recht nicht mit Scott, Freunde hin oder her.  
Ich wusste keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Seit Wochen dachte ich darüber nach und kam zu keiner Antwort. Doch ich wusste, dass Scott das nicht zufrieden stellen würde. Er stand mir gegenüber, vollkommen lässig, ein überlegenes Grinsen im Gesicht. Im Nachhinein glaube ich, er wusste wahrscheinlich schon, was ich sagen würde.  
Je länger ich wartete, desto seltsamer wurde es, also...

"Nein, natürlich nicht, wir sind nur Freunde."

Scott nickte zufrieden, dann sagte er: "Tja, weißt du, _ich_ schon! Und es würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du dich, jetzt wo wir das geklärt haben, etwas _zurückhalten könntest_. Einverstanden?"

"Wieso?", fragte ich tonlos.

"Naja ganz einfach Marty, sieh es mal so: Wenn du gar nicht mit der Achterbahn fahren möchtest, warum dann ein Ticket kaufen und anderen damit die Chance nehmen? Wäre das nicht unfair?"

Ich sah ihn einen Moment lang nur an. Ich wusste absolut nicht, wie ich darauf antworten sollte.  
In diesem Moment hasste ich Scott dafür, dass er hier einen auf brüderlich machte, während er mir sagte, ich solle mich von meiner besten Freundin fernhalten, damit er sie angraben kann.  
"Ok, sind wir fertig?"

"Klar, wenn du mich verstanden hast."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte ich mich um und ging zurück. Ich wusste, dass ich gerade einen großen Fehler begangen hatte.  
Ich hatte Scott gewissermaßen meine Erlaubnis gegeben, Kensi anzubaggern, _meine_ Kensi.

Ein Teil von mir wollte zurückgehen und sagen, dass er sich von Kensi fernhalten solle.  
Derselbe Teil wollte Scott ein Bein stellen, als er sich gerade neben mir vorbeidrängelte, um _meinen_ Platz neben Kensi einzunehmen. Doch unglücklicherweise schien dieser Teil von mir weder Macht über meine Beine noch über meine Stimme zu haben und so blieb ich schließlich ein paar Meter vor Kensi und Scott stehen und wusste nichts mit mir anzufangen.

Kensi hatte mich bemerkt, unterbrach ihr Gespräch mit Scott und meinte fröhlich: "Da bist du ja wieder! Jetzt hat Scott gerade deinen Stuhl besetzt, aber hol dir doch eben noch einen dazu."

Scott sah genervt auf und bedachte mich mit einem _Ich-dachte-wir-wären-einverstanden_-Blick. Dieser wunderbare Teil von mir hatte jetzt große Lust, Scott zu demonstrieren, wie wenig ich tatsächlich _einverstanden_ war. Doch wieder blieb dieser Teil unerhört und so winkte ich ab und sagte nur: "Nein nein, kein Problem. Ich sollte sowieso weiterlernen."

"Oh, na gut, schade. A-Aber viel Erfolg!", rief Kensi mir nach, während ich mir schon einen neuen Platz suchte.


	22. Kapitel 22: Verwirrung und Ansprüche

-Kensi-

Nachdem Deeks weggegangen war, hatte ich mich der Unterhaltung einiger anderer Mädchen angeschlossen. Es ging um das bevorstehende Quidditch-Spiel, Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin.

Schließlich bemerkte ich, wie sich jemand in den Sitz neben mir fallen ließ, wo eben noch Deeks gesessen hatte. Ich drehte mich um und blickte in die Augen von Scott.

"Hey Sonnenschein!", sagte er fröhlich und zwinkerte mir zu.

"Ach, hi Scott." Ich war angenehm überrascht ihn zu sehen. Das musste an meiner guten Laune liegen.

"Wie kann es sein, dass du so alleine hier sitzt?"

"I-ich war nicht allein, Deeks war eben noch da."

"Achso, und was war so wichtig, dass er dich aus den Augen gelassen hat?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ich bin sicher er... ach guck mal, da ist er ja." Deeks stand gut fünf Meter von Scott und mir weg, mitten im Raum und sah irgendwie etwas verloren aus.  
"Da bist du ja wieder! Jetzt hat Scott gerade deinen Stuhl besetzt, aber hol dir doch eben noch einen dazu.", bot ich ihm fröhlich an.

Deeks blieb einen Moment lang nachdenklich stehen. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Gerade eben war er doch noch so gut gelaunt und lebendig gewesen und jetzt saß er nur noch zerstreut und irgendwie aufgebracht aus.

"Nein nein, kein Problem. Ich sollte sowieso weiter lernen.", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging fort.

"Oh, ja na gut, schade. A-Aber viel Erfolg.", rief ich ihm etwas irritiert und überrascht nach.  
Etwas an seiner Stimme hatte mich aufhorchen lassen. Ich konnte nicht genau festmachen, was es war, aber er war anders als eben. Scotts' verächtliches Schnauben holte mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

"Pah! Na, der weiß aber auch nicht, was er will, oder?"

"Hmmmh, ich weiß nicht, normalerweise ist er nicht so."

"Na, _ich_ hätte dich gar nicht erst hier alleine gelassen."

Ich lächelte schwach. Natürlich war Scott ein bisschen aufdringlich, doch im Moment hatte ich nichts gegen dieses freundliche Geplänkel einzuwenden, im Gegenteil, es tat mir irgendwie gut.  
"Hmmh, wie kommst du mit deinem Traumtagebuch voran?", fragte ich Scott beiläufig.

"Gut! Gut, ich freu mich schon sehr auf unsere erste Deutungs-Sitzung.", sagte er und schenkte mir ein breites Lächeln.  
Langsam tauchte ich aus meiner Nachdenklichkeit auf. "Ja, das ist bestimmt interessant. Aber ich kann mich meistens nicht an meine Träume erinnern."

"Echt nicht? Vielleicht schläfst du zu unruhig.", murmelte er und rückte ein Stück näher. Ich wunderte mich gerade darüber, was unruhiger Schlaf damit zu tun haben sollte, als er mir sacht mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange strich und leise meinte: "Überhaupt siehst du in letzter Zeit irgendwie müde aus, ist denn alles okay bei dir? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Obwohl mein Verstand mir sagte, wie gestelzt diese Frage war, wollte mein Instinkt ihm alles beichten, sich von ihm trösten und sich gut zusprechen lassen.  
Beides war falsch.

"I-ich weiß nicht, ich glaub ich hab im Moment einfach zu viel um die Ohren.", sagte ich ausweichend.

"Schon ok, du musst es mir nicht erzählen, aber ein so hübsches Mädchen wie du sollte öfter lächeln. Sorgen stehen dir nicht gut.", seine Stimme klang leise und eindringlich, sie hatte einen rauen, maskulinen Klang, ein bisschen wie Deeks'. Ich erschauderte, als er mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

_Hallo?! Verstand an Hormone! Hört auf mit dem Scheiß, so kann ich nicht arbeiten! Bin ich hier der Einzige, der hört, wie billig dieser Spruch war?_

Ich wich ein kleines Stück zurück und lächelte über das Kompliment.  
"Siehst du! So ist es schon viel besser.", sagte er zwinkernd.

Ich räusperte mich verlegen und sagte: "Ja, also wir werden es ja am Samstag sehen..."

"Genau", er lächelte und fuhr kurz mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, "Ich freu mich drauf."

-Deeks-

Ich saß an einem Tisch ein paar Meter entfernt von Kensi und Scott. Ich wollte lernen! Wollte ich wirklich! Doch mein Blick driftete immer ab und suchte Kensi.  
Ich beobachtete wie Scott immer näher rückte und kämpfte gegen den Drang an hinüber zu gehen, als er die Hand hob und ihr übers Gesicht strich.

Es störte mich abnormal, die beiden so vertraut zu sehen. Ich sah die Überraschung in Kensis Gesicht und konnte nicht umhin, mich zu fragen, wie lange sie seiner billigen Anmache standhalten würde.

Erst jetzt wurde mir das ganze Ausmaß dessen, was ich vorhin getan hatte, bewusst.  
Ich hatte Kensi freigegeben.  
Ich hatte in gewisser Weise meinen Anspruch auf sie verwirkt.  
Das, was meine Kameraden all die Jahre davon abgehalten hatte, sich an sie ranzuschmeißen.

Ab jetzt konnte ich nur noch hoffen, hoffen, dass Kensi nicht nachgeben würde, hoffen, dass sie das zwischen uns nicht aufgeben würde...  
Doch andererseits...was war überhaupt zwischen uns?  
War da überhaupt was? Wir hatten nie darüber geredet, hatte sie überhaupt das Gefühl, dass da etwas sein könnte?

Dann wurde mir mit bitterem Ernst bewusst, dass das jetzt egal war. Scott hatte mir von seinem Interesse an ihr erzählt, ich hatte es abgestritten und damit war er jetzt am Zug.  
Ich konnte nicht dazwischenfunken, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte. Das wäre wie ein Verrat an Scott.

Und so saß ich am Tisch, mein Verwandlungsbuch zum Pseudo-Lernen in der Hand und sah immer wieder zu Kensi und Scott herüber.  
Und fühlte mich vollkommen hilflos.


	23. Kapitel 23: Was-Wäre-Wenn?

-Kensi-

Nachdem sich nun auch die letzten von ihren Büchern abgewandt hatten, kamen schließlich alle zusammen und redeten miteinander. Es waren nicht mehr viele übrig geblieben, vielleicht sieben oder acht...  
Auch Deeks setzte sich dazu. Er saß neben mir, war aber wenig gesprächig. Ich versuchte, ein Gespräch zustande zu bringen, aber er ging nicht darauf ein.  
Ich versuchte in anzulächeln, aber er mied meinen Blick.  
Ratlos und frustriert lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück. Er verhielt sich heute wirklich seltsam.  
Warum redete er nicht mit mir? Wir konnten einander doch sonst immer alles sagen.

Ich betrachtete meinen besten Freund von der Seite, sein Blick war starr und seine Stirn lag in angestrengten Falten. Es schien als seien sämtliche Muskeln seines Körpers angespannt. Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn, das war klar. Doch warum ließ er mich nicht helfen?  
Konnte es sein, dass er wütend auf mich war? Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht?

Nach einigen Versuchen, zu ihm durchzudringen, gab ich schließlich auf. Vielleicht hatte er auch tatsächlich einfach nur schlechte Laune? Obwohl selbst das absolut untypisch für ihn wäre. Aber womöglich war er morgen wieder der Alte.

-Deeks-

Was-Wäre-Wenn?  
Tja... was wäre wenn? Dieses Spielchen hielt mich schon eine gute Stunde beschäftigt. Ständig spielte ich etliche Szenarien in meinem Kopf durch, weil ich nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte.  
Was wäre, wenn Kensi Scott irgendwann nachgeben würde? Oder jemand anderem?  
Was wäre, wenn Scott Kensis fester Freund würde?  
Was wäre, wenn wir uns voneinander entfernen würden?  
Was wäre, wenn wir später einmal nur noch Erinnerungen wären?  
Und was, wenn nicht?  
Was wäre, wenn Kensi und _ich_ ein Paar würden?  
Was wäre, wenn es nicht hielt?  
Was wäre, wenn eine Beziehung zwischen uns alles kaputt machen würde?

Ich spürte Kensis Blicke auf mir und wandte mich ab. Ihre Anwesenheit machte es mir auch nicht leichter, eine Lösung zu finden. Eigentlich machte es alles schwerer.  
Denn ihre Bemühungen ließen mich hoffen, dass da doch mehr war, etwas war.  
Und damit stand ich wieder am Anfang.

Irgendwann gab Kensi auf und wie ein Aasgeier ergriff Scott wieder seine Chance. Ich folgte stumm ihrer Unterhaltung... bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt.


	24. Kapitel 24: Breakdown

-Kensi-

"Kensi? Hörst du mich?"

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken auf. Scott sah mich fragend und ein klein wenig verstimmt an.  
"Entschuldige, ich... ich war in Gedanken. Was hattest du gesagt?"

"Macht doch nichts", grummelt er mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen, dann lächelt er plötzlich wieder.  
"Hab ich dir schon erzählt, dass ich die Zukunft aus der Hand lesen kann?", fragte er.

"Haha, nein. Aber ich hab Craig gesehen, wie er Linda weismachen wollte, er könne aus der Hand lesen."

"Du klingst nicht so überzeugt.", stellte er grinsend fest.

"Hmmh, nicht? Woher kommt das wohl?"

"Du zweifelst an unserem Handwerk?"

"Was? Nein! Nicht im geringsten!" Ich spielte das Spiel mit.

"Gut, dann darf ich?", er zwinkerte mir zu und nahm meine Hand in seine.

"Und? Was seht ihr, großer Meister?", fragte ich mit einem leisen Anflug von Sarkasmus.

"Aha, jaja... sehr interessant", Scott machte eine wichtigtuerische Miene.  
"Tja, also die Zeichen sind eindeutig. Du wirst schon sehr bald mit einem _überaus gut aussehenden_ Gryffindor ausgehen", er taxierte mich mit einem herausfordernden Blick.

"Ach ja?",fragte ich belustigt.

"Ja ganz sicher, da führt absolut kein Weg dran vorbei.", versicherte er mir mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Wir sprachen beide zwischen den Zeilen.

"Dann werde ich mal die Augen offen halten.", sagte ich unschuldig.

"Das solltest du."

"Nicht, dass ich es verpasse."

"Nah! Manche Sachen sind einfach _vorherbestimmt_."  
_Manche Sachen schon Scott, aber wir nicht..._

Neben mir stand Deeks plötzlich ohne ein Wort auf.  
"Was machst du?"

"Ich gehe!" sagte er reserviert, warf seine Bücher auf einen Haufen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Halt wieso? Deeks, bitte bleib doch noch etwas." Ich griff nach seiner Hand, sein Kopf fuhr herum und seine Augen sahen mich an. Ein grauer, starrer Ernst lag darin, kein belustigtes Funkeln, kein Leuchten.

"Nein", war seine schlichte, kalte Antwort. Die Härte seiner Worte ließ es mir kalt den Rücken runter laufen.  
Er entriss mir seine Hand, stand auf und lief mit großen, energischen Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Ich sah ihm nicht nach, aber als die schwere Tür hinter ihm polternd ins Schloss fiel, zuckte ich zusammen und atmete stoßartig ein.

Im Raum war es ganz still, alle hatten ihre Gespräche unterbrochen, keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Seine harschen Worte klangen in meinem Kopf nach, ich war erschrocken von so viel Feindseligkeit in seiner Stimme.

Ich hob den Blick und sah die anderen an, einige hatten den Blick gesenkt, andere tuschelten miteinander oder warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Scott sah verärgert aus.  
Charly sah mich direkt an, da lag eine Frage in ihrem Blick, die ich selbst nicht beantworten konnte.  
Ein paar andere starrten mich auch an. Sie dachten wohl Deeks' Wutausbruch hätte etwas mit mir zu tun.

_Ich_ dachte das auch! Nur konnte ich keine Erklärung dafür finden.

Einen Moment spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, einfach weiterzumachen, wenn Deeks wütend war, konnte er mir das einfach sagen.

Doch dann merkte ich, dass ich längst aufgestanden und in Richtung Tür gegangen war. Ich blieb stehen, drehte mich nochmal um und begegnete wieder Charlys Blick. Ich holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, doch dann deutete ich nur auf die Tür, wandte mich um und stürzte aus dem Zimmer.

Hinter mir hörte ich Scott meinen Namen rufen, doch als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, dachte ich schon nicht mehr daran. Hier ging es um Deeks, da hatte Scott keinen Platz.

Ich hörte Deeks' schnelle Schritte in den leeren Gängen wiederhallen. Atemlos folgte ich dem Geräusch bis in den dritten Stock, dann sah ich ihn vor mir herlaufen. Ich rannte, um zu ihm aufzuschließen. Er drehte den Kopf leicht, sagte aber nichts, sondern lief stur weiter geradeaus, ohne mich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, ich wusste nicht mal, was los war.  
Schweigend gingen wir nebeneinander her, ich konnte die Spannung zwischen uns fühlen, ohne ausmachen zu können, woher sie kam oder warum.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, mit ihm reden zu müssen, als wäre er wütend auf mich. Ich wollte nicht, dass er wütend war, ich wollte dass er mich in den Arm nahm und mich wieder lieb hatte.  
Mir war es egal, dass er offensichtlich anders über mich dachte als ich über ihn. Und ich wusste dass ich ihn nicht haben konnte aber ich _brauchte_ ihn und würde ihn nicht gehen lassen wenn er sauer auf mich wäre.

"Deeks?", fragte ich zaghaft.  
Er ging so schnell, da war so viel Kraft und Anspannung in seinen Bewegungen, ich hatte Mühe, schrittzuhalten.

Ich sehnte mich so sehr nach seinen Armen um mich, fühlte mich so hilflos gegen seine Wut, die ich nicht verstand, dass ich die Hand zaghaft ausstreckte und meine Finger seine beim Gehen berührten. Ein... Zwei... Dreimal, ich versuchte sie zu greifen, da zuckte er zurück.  
"Lass mich!"  
Er sprang von mir weg, wie von etwas Abstoßendem. Er lehnte gegen die gegenüber liegende Wand, als würde nur sie ihn davon abhalten, noch weiter zurückzuweichen, vor _mir_ zurückzuweichen.

Fassungslos blickte ich in seine Augen, in denen ich so schnell so viel las: Wut, Verzweiflung, Genervtheit, Enttäuschung.  
Dann wurde sein Blick wieder hart und kalt: "Warum bist du mir jetzt nachgelaufen?"  
Ich wollte antworten, wollte ich wirklich, doch es kamen keine Wörter aus meinem Mund.  
"Geh wieder, Kensi!"

Etwas in mir zerbrach, eine fürchterliche, kalte Angst packte mich. Ich verstand noch immer nicht warum, doch ich glaubte, Deeks verloren zu haben, meinen Deeks.  
Meine Augen brannten, augenblicklich verschleierten heiße, stumme Tränen meinen Blick.

Alles in mir schrie, schrie durcheinander. Schrie, ich sollte wegrennen, bleiben, weinen, mit ihm reden, aufhören zu weinen, um Verzeihung bitten, ihn umarmen.  
So viele Stimmen, so viele, dass ich keine mehr verstand. Also blieb ich nur dort stehen, wo ich war, bewegungsunfähig, wie verflucht, mit einzelnen Tränen in meinen Augen, denn es waren keine mehr nachgekommen.

Ich starrte ihn nur an und er mich.  
Wieder wollte ich Luft holen, um etwas zu sagen, doch mir entfuhr nur ein schreckliches, zittriges Schluchzen.  
Das Schluchzen erschrak mich. Ich hatte es weder geplant noch hatte ich es erwartet, es passierte einfach.

Auch er sah erschrocken aus, der kalte, harte Ausdruck bröckelte aus seinem Gesicht. Darunter lag Entsetzen, trauriges Bedauern.

Ich sah, wie er verzweifelt und mit derselben Kraft wie vorhin die Hände vors Gesicht schlug und sich dann durch die Haare fuhr. Ein unterdrücktes Fluchen entfuhr ihm, dann kam er auf mich zu und zog mich, fast schon grob, in seine Arme.

Jetzt löste sich meine Schockstarre. Zitternd entwich die Luft meinen Lungen, die ich die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte. Ich schloss die Augen an seiner Brust und schlang die Arme um seine Mitte.  
Von weit her hörte ich ein Wimmern, das wohl meins sein musste.  
Endlich wimmerte und weinte und schluchzte ich. Ich fühlte, wie seine Arme mich daraufhin noch näher an sich ran zogen und er sein Gesicht in meine Haare drückte, wie seine Brust sich hob und senkte, während er tief Luft holte. Dann murmelte seine Stimme in mein Ohr: "Schh... es ist alles gut. Ich bin hier."  
Erleichtert schluchzte ich auf, ich wollte etwas sagen, doch ich wusste nicht was, seine Hand lag jetzt auf meinem Kopf und strich beruhigend über meine Haare. "Es tut mir leid, Kensi."

"Deeks, i-ich versteh es nicht, w-was passiert mit uns?"

"Ich weiß... ich weiß... Bitte hör' auf zu weinen, Kens'. Wir finden es heraus!"

_"Little Lion Man" - Mumford &amp; Sons__  
Weep little lion man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems  
That you made in your own head_

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I my dear?


	25. Kapitel 25: Nicht wir selbst

-Deeks-

Ich würde nicht sagen, dass wir nach diesem Abend alles geklärt hätten. Eigentlich haben wir gar nicht mehr viel geredet.

Ich hielt Kensi in den Armen, bis ich keine Schluchzer mehr an meiner Brust hörte, dann gab ich sie frei und sah sie vorsichtig an.  
Sie mühte sich zu einem Lächeln, sie sah unglücklich und erschöpft aus. Eine letzte, stumme Träne rollte über ihre Wangenknochen. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht zu beiden Seiten in meine Hände und rieb die Träne mit dem Daumen weg. Kensi lächelte kurz, bedauernd und dankbar. Eine Zeit lang standen wir nur da und sahen einander an. War das der Moment, um alles zu klären? Konnte es so weit sein?

Nein. Das war er nicht. In diesem Moment lag zu viel Verwirrung und hochgekochte Emotion. Ich wusste nicht, warum sie geweint hatte und sie wusste nicht, warum ich so wütend gewesen war, es musste einen anderen Zeitpunkt geben.

Also zog ich sie nur behutsam zu mir heran, drückte meine Lippen in ihr Haar und sagte leise:  
"Wir sollten reden, irgendwas läuft hier falsch. Wir sind nicht wir selbst. Oder wie siehst du das?"

"Du hast recht. Morgen nach dem Frühstück?", kam es gedämpft zurück.

"Ja... klar ok..."

"Ok..."

Wir lösten uns voneinander. Kensi sah zu Boden und strich sich eine dunkle Locke hinters Ohr, ich steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, unschlüssig was ich jetzt tun sollte.  
Eine ähnliche Situation hatte es nie gegeben. Sollte ich sie zu ihrem Turm begleiten? Was sollte ich sagen? Doch Kensi erlöste uns indem sie sagte: "Gut, dann... sehen wir uns dann."

"Jaa... bis morgen."

Sie nickte, wir kehrten uns um und gingen getrennte Wege. _

-Kensi-

Schnell ging ich zum Ravenclaw-Turm. Ich ärgerte mich, dass ich angefangen hatte zu weinen. Sicher dachte Deeks jetzt, es wäre seine Schuld. Frustriert pochte ich mit dem Türklopfer gegen das Tor zum Ravenclaw-Turm.

"He-da! Nur die Ruhe. Kontrolliere deine Emotionen, sonst bleibt dein Geist versperrt für die großen Geschenke dieser Welt!", rief der Türklopfer empört aus.

Verdammter. altkluger. Philosoph.  
"Ja...sicherlich...,", grummelte ich bemüht kontrolliert, "darf ich jetzt _bitte_ rein?"

"Prüfe zuerst dein Geschick an diesem Rätsel. Wie pflanzt man die Setzlinge der Freundschaft?"

"Ganz bestimmt nicht, indem man ein aufgeplusterter, geschwollener Bronzeklopfer ist, der Schüler mit Fragen belästigt, obwohl sein einzigartiges Geschick ihm sicherlich bereits eröffnet hat, dass eben genannte Schülerin nicht in der Verfassung ist, über das Universum zu philosophieren.", konterte ich bissig.

Ein alter Mann in einem Gemälde zu meiner rechten klatschte anerkennend in die Hände und ließ ein "OOOH BUUUURN!" vernehmen.  
Der Türklopfer verzog beleidigt das Gesicht, ließ die Tür aber aufschwingen. Im Vorbeigehen hörte ich ihn spitz flüstern: "Auch Kreativität verdient ihren Lohn."

Im Turm angekommen, ging ich auf direktem Weg in meinen Schlafraum, aus den Augenwinkeln hab ich gesehen, dass die meisten anderen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, umso besser, dann müsste ich mit niemandem reden.

Der Schlafraum wir also wie erwartet leer.  
Ich warf mich auf mein Bett und starrte den Betthimmel an.  
Ich verstand immernoch nicht was passiert war, der ganze Tag kam mir seltsam unwirklich vor, so als hätte ich das Leben einer anderen gelebt. Ein seltsames Leben, voll mit dramatischen Abgängen, hysterischen Schluchzern, grundloser Wut und ungreifbaren Spannungen.

Es war kein schönes Leben.  
Kann ich bitte _meins_ zurückhaben?

_"The Silence" - Bastille__  
Now you've hit a wall and it's not your fault  
my dear, my dear, my dear.  
Now you've hit a wall and you've hit it hard,  
my dear, my dear, oh dear._

_It is not enough to be dumbstruck;  
(Can you fill the silence?)  
you must have the words in that head of yours  
And oh, oh, can you feel the silence?  
I can't take it anymore,  
'cause it is not enough to be dumbstruck.  
(Can you fill the silence?) _


	26. Kapitel 26: Touché

-Kensi-

_7:00 Uhr Am nächsten Morgen_

Schnell brachte ich Alyssas Muggel-Wecker mit einem geübten Schlag zum verstummen.  
Das Ding war dermaßen effektiv, es stieß einen so schrecklich eindringlichen Ton aus, dass _alle_ in unserem Schlafraum augenblicklich wach waren und panisch versuchten, die Unruhequelle zum Schweigen zu bringen, _alle_ außer Alyssa selbst natürlich.  
Mir war schleierhaft, wie jemand so tief schlafen konnte...

Anyways... ich verschwand im Bad und machte mich wie üblich für den Tag fertig. Ich spritzte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und sah mein Lächeln im Spiegel. Heute würde ein guter Tag werden. Besser als gestern.

Ein paar Minuten später saß ich am Ravenclaw-Tisch und nippte an meinem Kaffee, als _etwas_ oder _jemand_ plötzlich einen Schatten auf meine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten warf und ich sah, wie Charly _etwas_ oder _jemandem_ ein gutes Stück über meinem Kopf zugrinste.  
Ich brauchte mich nicht umdrehen.  
_Etwas_ oder _jemand_ griff mir unter die Arme und hob mich wortlos von meinem Platz auf der Bank in die Luft. Charly grinste immernoch, seelenruhig faltete ich die Zeitung zusammen, ließ sie auf den Tisch fallen und fragte dann mit einem Blick auf meine beste Freundin: "Es ist Deeks, oder?"  
Charly nickte und prustete los.  
"Was hat mich verraten?", hauchte eine warme, raue Stimme in mein Ohr, die mir unwillkürlich ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln über die Haut jagte.  
Ich schluckte und versuchte, mich zu sammeln.

"Gar nichts, ich hab geraten.", flunkerte ich grinsend.

"Gut, ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, du würdest unter dem Wuschel ein zweites Paar Augen verstecken.", sagte er gespielt erleichtert und tastete in meinen Haaren.

"Pass auf! Pieks sie nicht, die waren teuer!"

"Ich _wusste_ es! Hi Carlo." _Carlo_ war Deeks' Spitzname für Charly. Ich weiß nicht, wann er sich den angewöhnt hatte, aber mittlerweile wunderte sich niemand mehr darüber.

"Tach Deeks, seeehr beeindruckend, wie lang du sie gestemmt hast, du hast _fast_ gar nicht geweint dabei.", witzelte sie.

"Vielen Dank, ich hab mich sehr bemüht, mich zu kontrollieren."

"Ich hab dich ja zuerst für Hagrid gehalten, aber Hagrid riecht nach Hundefutter." erwiderte ich auf den Wink über mein Gewicht, hinter mir hörte ich Charly lachen.

"Dasselbe hab ich mir auch gedacht, ich wollte ja nicht den/die falsche Brünette hochwuchten."

"Touché, mein Freund."

"Unentschieden würde ich sagen", er zwinkerte mir zu, "bist du fertig?"

"Jap. Adios amigos." Ich nahm meinen Mantel von der Bank und winkte Charly und den anderen im Weggehen zu. Dann verließ ich mit Deeks die Große Halle.


	27. Kapitel 27: Kalter Krieg

-Deeks-

Kensi folgte mir nach draußen. Wir gingen vorbei an den Gewächshäusern und der Eulerei, immer weiter den Hang hinunter, weg vom Schloss. Die Hütte des Wildhüters schien verlassen zu sein, es stieg kein Rauch aus dem Kamin auf, also konnten wir, ohne vorsichtig sein zu müssen, vorbeigehen.  
Dieser Weg war für die Schüler normalerweise nicht freigegeben, wegen der magischen Geschöpfe, die sich im Wald aufhielten, aber Kensi und ich kannten uns aus und es gab da, wo wir hinwollten, eigentlich nichts, wovor man sich fürchten müsste.

Wir gingen ein kurzes Stück durch den Wald in Richtung See, bis wir eine weitläufige, sonnengetränkte Weide erreichten. Zu dieser Jahreszeit wuchsen die Gräser fast kniehoch und als wir unseren Weg über die Wiese machten, tränkte der Tau unsere Umhänge.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum wir hergekommen waren, wir hatten es nicht abgemacht oder so, es schien mehr eine stumme Übereinstimmung gewesen zu sein.

Die Koppel lag etwas abseits und geschützt von dem Trubel eines Schlosses voller Schüler.  
Ich kannte kaum andere, die schon einmal hier gewesen waren.  
Vielleicht war es das, was die Wiese so einzigartig machte, warum wir von selbst hergekommen waren. Es war hier friedlich, ruhig.  
Das Gras stand aufrecht und war nicht flachgetrampelt wie in anderen Teilen der Ländereien. Von Zeit zu Zeit grasten im hinteren Teil der Wiese einige Hippogreife mit ihren Jungtieren. Manchmal kamen ein paar von ihnen bis an den Bach auf halber Höhe der Wiese, um zu trinken.

Es war einfach friedlich. Niemand würde kommen und uns stören, niemand würde uns beobachten, es waren nur wir zwei.  
Diese Erkenntnis erlöste und beunruhigte mich zugleich, denn ich wusste noch nicht, wo das hier hin führen würde wenn wir vorhatten über _uns_ zu _reden_.  
Obwohl unser Verhältnis zueinander nie viel Raum für Spekulation offen gelassen hatte, war diese Anspannung zwischen uns spätestens seit gestern einfach nicht mehr zu leugnen.  
Etwas musste sich ändern und ich wusste, dass dieser Tag etwas grundlegendes zwischen uns entscheiden würde, wir konnten nicht länger in der Grauzone dümpeln - jetzt hieß es schwarz oder weiß.

Kensi war ein gutes Stück vorgelaufen und tänzelte über die Wiese. Meine Mundwinkel zuckten, während ich hinter ihr herging. Das schöne Wetter und der Wald ließ sie wieder aufblühen, so befreit hatte ich sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
Sie setzte sich auf einen umgekippten Baumstamm, der über dem Bach schwebte und winkte mich zu sich heran. Ich nahm neben ihr Platz und endlich, seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit, begannen wir miteinander zu reden.

Wir sprachen einfach über alles, alles was wir einander vorenthalten hatten seit... ja seit der Party, seit wir begonnen hatten, uns voneinander zu entfremden.  
Aber vor allem über gestern Abend, darüber, was zwischen uns schiefgelaufen war, warum die Lage eskaliert war, wobei ich wusste, dass weder sie noch ich vollkommen aufrichtig waren.

Ich berichtete Kensi auch von dem Brief meiner Großeltern und der Wut, ihnen nicht helfen zu können.

"Tja, sie sind jetzt wer-weiß-wo und ich werde hier hocken müssen, bis sie sich dazu bequemen, mir weiter Auskunft zu geben, ob ich nach Hause zurück darf oder nicht.", ärgerlich ließ ich einen Stein flitschen, nur 3 Sprünge, Dreck.

Kensi sah mich einen Moment lang bedauernd an, sie überlegte, wie sie mich trösten könnte, das sah ich ihr an. Doch wie sollte man mir helfen können?

"Warum kommst du in den Ferien nicht zu uns?"

"Wie...?"

"Naja, zu mir nach Hause. Du könntest bei einem meiner Brüder unterkommen, wenn du willst, wir hätten bestimmt genug Platz.", sie klang etwas nachdenklich aber optimistisch.

"Das... ja, das wäre cool. Wenn dein Vater nichts dagegen hat..."

"Hat er bestimmt nicht... ich schreib ihm gleich heute Abend mal."

"Danke, das wäre echt perfekt. Dann wären die Ferien gerettet."

"Okay.", sagte Kensi und lächelte mich an.

"Okay."

-Kensi-

Ich verstand Deeks jetzt sehr viel besser. Ich war unglaublich froh, mich ihm wieder anvertrauen zu können. Allerdings war da _noch_ eine Sache, die wir beide bisher tunlichst vermieden hatten.  
Eine Sache die zwischen uns stand und die ich endlich beseitigt wissen wollte.

"Deeks...?"

"Hmmh?"

Ich kaute nervös auf meiner Unterlippe rum  
"Wieso ist es so anders seit der Party?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich glaube, du weißt schon was ich meine, oder? Es fühlt sich irgendwie anders an.", sagte ich zaghaft, ich wollte seine unbeeinflusste Meinung zu dem Thema.

"Ja... schon."

"Woher kommt das?"

"Ich schätze... also, ich denke dass... vielleicht war das eine seltsame Situation.", er sah sehr bemüht aus, die richtigen Worte zu finden, ich sagte nichts, ließ ihn weiterreden.

"Ich hab es irgendwie nicht gerne gesehen, dass die anderen Typen dich so angemacht haben.", sagte er schließlich.  
Mein Magen machte einen Sprung wie beim Aufzug-Fahren, wenn Deeks eifersüchtig wurde, musste ich ihm doch etwas mehr bedeuten als eine gute Freundin.

"Weil... weißt du, du bist mehr als nur eine Freundin", bestätigte er meine Gedanken.

Mein Herz hämmerte, ob aus Glück oder Angst kann ich nicht sagen. Einerseits wollte ich diese Worte so dringend aus seinem Mund hören, andererseits fürchtete ich mich vor einem solchen Geständnis.  
Als er das nächste Mal die Stimme erhob klangen seine Worte hastig, er sah mir nicht in die Augen.

"... bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich meine, du bist über die Jahre wie eine _Schwester_ für mich geworden. Und jaa..."

Das wars. Der Moment war vorbei. Neben einem Funken Erleichterung fühlte ich eine große Enttäuschung. _Wie eine Schwester_, klar, wie kam ich auf die Idee, etwas anderes zu erwarten?  
Ich selbst hatte ja schon damit gewitzelt. Doch ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass es mich so treffen würde.  
Ich sah all die Momente zwischen uns, die ich mir ausgemalt hatte, in meinem Kopf ablaufen, jetzt mit der Gewissheit, dass sie immer Fantasie bleiben würden, ich spürte wie die Hoffnung, die ich vor knapp zehn Sekunden noch gehabt hatte, in mir abstarb und eine kalte, hässliche Narbe hinterließ.  
Deeks und ich waren endgültig auf der Kumpelschiene gelandet.  
Ich wollte schreien.

Doch ich lächelte verständnisvoll, nickte heftig und sagte: "Jaja klar, ich versteh schon, keine Sorge."  
Wir ließen das Thema fallen und in unserem Schweigen sah ich mich um. Die Wiese, die eben noch leuchtend und warm gewesen war, erschien mir nun grau und kalt, ein beißender Wind fegte um meine nackten Arme und ließ mir die Nackenhaare aufstehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob Deeks es genauso wahrnahm wie ich, ich schätze nicht.

Obwohl die Sonne immernoch schien, hatte sich das Klima verändert.  
Obwohl Deeks und ich uns ausgesprochen hatten, war er mir selten ferner gewesen.

Unter der sonnigen Oberfläche tobte ein kalter Sturm, der mich eisern umklammert hielt, endgültig, unwiderruflich. Ein kalter Krieg.  
Und im Krieg gibt es nur Verlierer, niemand _gewinnt_ in einem Krieg...

_"Castle Of Glass" - Linkin Park__  
Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again  
Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below_

_'Cause I'm only a crack  
In this castle of glass  
Hardly anything left  
For you to see  
For you to see_

_Bring me home in a blinding dream  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again_

_'Cause I'm only a crack  
In this castle of glass_


	28. Kapitel 28: Es war ein Samstagmorgen

_einige Tage später..._

-Deeks-

Es passierte an einem Samstagmorgen.

Es war _der_ Samstagmorgen an dem sich alle Schüler auf dem Hof vor dem Schloss aufreihten und mit ihren Erlaubnis-Zetteln wedelten.  
Es war der Samstagmorgen des Hogsmeade-Wochenendes.

Ich stand etwas abseits zusammen mit Toni und Craig und wartete darauf, dass Professor McGonnagall kommen und uns auf die Liste eintragen würde.  
Belustigt beobachtete ich eine Gruppe Drittklässler, die aufgeregt schnatternd und plappernd an uns vorbei liefen, es war ihr erster Besuch in Hogsmeade.

"Ach, guck mal, wer da kommt.", rief Craig plötzlich, meine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun auf Scott, der mit selbstgefälligem Blick in unsere Richtung stolzierte.

"Wieso kommt er so spät?", fragte ich die beiden anderen.

"Er hatte noch was zu... organisieren", meinte Craig grinsend, ich sah Toni fragend an, der zuckte nur die Achseln.

Als Scott uns erreicht hatte, stieß Craig ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. "Und? Erzähl schon, hat sie zugesagt?"

Scott nickte zufrieden.  
"Ja, Mann!", Craig streckte die Faust aus und Scott schlug ein.

"Wer hat dir zugesagt?", fragte Toni mäßig interessiert.

"Kensi Martins, ich geh heute mit ihr aus."

"Du... gehst mit ihr aus? Wie, wie soll man sich das vorstellen?", fragte ich irritiert.

"Wir haben heute ein _Date_, in Hogsmeade, in diesem Café in der Seitenstraße.", sagte Scott betont deutlich, als hoffe er, dass sich jede Silbe unwiderruflich in mein Gedächtnis einbrennen würde.

Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an, "Nein! In Madam Puddifoots Café? War das ihre Idee?", das passte nicht zusammen, überhaupt nicht.  
Kensi hatte sich nie ernsthaft was aus Scott gemacht, sie wusste doch, was für ein selbstverliebter Frauenheld er war und dieses kitschige Café hätte sie niemals selbst gewählt.

"Nee, war meine Idee. Hast du ein Problem damit?", entgegnete Scott bissig.

"Nein nein...", murmelte ich fahrig. Damit war das Gespräch beendet, Scott und Craig schenkten mir nicht mehr viel Beachtung, sondern wandten sich ab und unterhielten sich über irgendetwas. Toni sah mich fragend an, ich schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.  
Das konnte doch nur ein dummer Scherz sein. Ich suchte Kensis Gesicht in der Menge und fand sie auch, sie stand etwas abseits mit ihren Freundinnen und wandte sich gerade zum Gehen.

"Du Toni, ich... ich sollte mal eben..."  
Ich sprach nicht zu Ende, doch Toni verstand :"Ich weiß, ich denke, ich geh dann schon mal vor, oder?" Ich nickte dankbar, dann suchte ich mir meinen Weg durch die Menge zu Kensi.

Tausend Gedanken spukten in meinem Kopf: "Unmöglich" "Kensi würde nie mit ihm ausgehen" "Warum tut sie das?" "Scott hat sie nicht verdient" "Das ist falsch, ganz falsch!" "Ich bin zu spät, ich habs verbockt" "Scott ist kein guter Umgang für sie" "_Ich_ sollte..." "Aber du darfst nicht, das wäre nicht richtig." "Aber Kensi gehört zu _mir_"

Dann war sie vor mir, den Rücken mir zugewandt und gerade auf dem Weg durch das Tor zu gehen. Ich griff schnell nach ihrem Handgelenk. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum, ihre dunklen Locken sprangen um ihr Gesicht. Es war unfassbar, wie schön sie war.

"Hey Deeks!", sagte sie fröhlich und strich sich eine Locke hinters Ohr.

"Hey Kens', du sag mal, kann ich grad mal mit dir reden?"

Sie sah sich nach ihren Freundinnen um, die etwas weiter vorne auf sie warteten und bedeutete ihnen, sie sollten schon ohne sie gehen.  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder mir zu.

"Klar, was ist denn?"

Ich hasste das, was ich jetzt machte, im Grunde war sie mir nichts schuldig, ich hatte keinerlei Anspruch auf sie, wir waren nur Freunde, ich hatte kein Recht, ihr Vorwürfe zu machen.  
Aber Scott...

"Stimmt es, dass du gleich ein Date mit Scott hast?", verdammt, ich wusste dass meine Stimme zu vorwurfsvoll klang...  
Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, sah ich, wie sie das Lächeln aus Kensis Gesicht wischten.  
"Ja, stimmt. Wieso interessiert dich das?"

"Darf ich fragen, wie es dazu kam? Ich dachte, du hältst nichts von ihm?"

"Darf ich fragen, was dich das angeht?", war ihre bissige Gegenfrage.

"Mich geht das was an, weil ich dein bester Freund bin und es quasi meine Aufgabe ist, dich vor Typen wie ihm zu warnen."

"Ja, ist das so? Was meinst du denn, was er mir _Schlimmes_ antun wird?", ihre Stimme hatte einen viel zu provokativen, sarkastischen Ton angenommen, der mir vollkommen Fehl am Platz schien.

"Jetzt zieh das nicht ins Lächerliche, du weißt doch, wie Scott drauf ist. Du bist nur eine Trophäe für ihn!"

"_Du_ machst dich lächerlich, Deeks. Scott ist ein netter Kerl, außerdem treffen wir uns nur in einem Café. "

Ich lachte kurz und entrüstet auf, "Ja, in diesem kitschigen, rosa Kuschel-Café! Im Ernst Kensi, das ist doch nicht dein Stil!", ein paar jüngere Schüler sahen uns im Vorbeigehen verwundert an, ich musste wohl laut geworden sein. Jetzt war niemand außer uns mehr auf dem Hof.

"Ich glaub, ich kann selber entscheiden, wo ich mit wem hingehe, vielen Dank für deine Fürsorge, aber ich kann auf mich allein aufpassen!", giftete sie.

-Kensi-

"Kensi glaub mir, ich kenne ihn seit _fünf_ Jahren, ich weiß einfach, dass er nicht gut für dich ist!"

"Ja und?! Niemand hat dich gebeten den Anstands-Wau-Wau zu spielen. Was ist, wenn ich zur Abwechslung mal jemanden möchte, der _nicht gut_ für mich ist? Was ist, wenn ich einmal etwas machen möchte, von dem ich weiß, dass es _falsch_ ist?  
Wann hast du mal etwas gewagt, obwohl du wusstest, dass es nicht richtig ist? Man kann nicht immer nur warten und darauf hoffen, dass das Leben schon den richtigen Verlauf nimmt, ich hab viel zu lange gewartet, dass meine Wünsche wahr werden.  
Aber ich _will nicht mehr_ warten, ich will _leben_, Deeks!  
Leb doch einmal und geh nicht immer auf Nummer sicher, verdammt!"

Das war SO frustrierend! Seit Monaten schon spukte diese wirre Idee von mir und Deeks als Paar in meinem Kopf rum. Es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht und ich hab gefühlt, wie unsere Freundschaft darunter litt.  
Das zwischen Deeks und mir waren keine romantischen Gefühle, jedenfalls nicht von seiner Seite aus, das hatte er klar gemacht. Also hatte ich beschlossen, dass sich etwas würde ändern müssen und just in dem Moment, in dem ich versuchte, für andere offen zu sein, spielt Deeks den Eifersüchtigen, was ist denn das bitte für ein Karma?!

Eine Zeit lang standen wir uns nur gegenüber und starrten einander an, mein Atem ging noch schnell, von der Wut und Verzweiflung, die mich beim Reden gepackt hatte.  
Deeks stand mir nur starr gegenüber, ich sah wie er angestrengt nachdachte, ich sah die Spannung in seinem Körper, doch sein Blick ging an mir vorbei ins Leere, er sagte nichts.

"Hast du _nichts_ dazu zu sagen, Deeks?", flüsterte ich enttäuscht, er hob den Blick und sah mir stumm und bittend in die Augen, doch das reichte nicht.

Also wandte ich mich enttäuscht und traurig zum Gehen, ich wusste zwar nicht genau was ich erwartet hatte doch...

Eine warme, große Hand packte mich fest am Handgelenk und zog mich wieder herum, zog so stark, dass ich wohl geschwankt wäre, wäre da nicht Deeks gewesen, der mich fest in seine Arme zog. Erschrocken schnappte ich nach Luft, als ich gegen seine feste Brust prallte.

Deeks hielt mich fest an seinen Körper gepresst, eine Hand lag an meinem Rückgrat, die andere zwischen meinem Nacken und Schulterblättern. Aber er zog mich nicht näher, um mich zu umarmen wie üblich, sondern hielt unsere Gesichter aufrecht, nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Ich fühlte, wie seine Brust sich schwer hob und senkte, er sah mir fest in die Augen, intensiv und abwägend, ob er den nächsten Schritt wirklich wagen sollte.

Sein Blick flatterte ein Stück tiefer, auf meine Lippen, die ich im Schock noch leicht geöffnet hatte. Zwei Herzschläge lang hing sein Blick.  
Zwei Herzschläge setzte _mein_ Herz aus, dann schloss er die Augen und legte seine Lippen zaghaft und zärtlich zugleich auf meine.

Er küsste mich, Deeks küsste mich.

Seine Lippen waren warm und weich, bewegten sich vorsichtig auf meinen. All die Jahre, die wir uns kannten dachte ich, ihn in und auswendig zu kennen, auch sein Gesicht, seine Lippen die lächelten, schmollten, Grimassen zogen. Doch das hier war neu.

Mein Herz setzte einen Moment aus und ein Kribbeln jagte über meine Haut.  
Was hier passierte, war so falsch und fühlte sich doch so richtig an. Zaghaft fügten meine Lippen sich seinen Bewegungen.

Noch küsste er mich zögerlich, abwartend, ob ich es zulassen würde, doch ich fühlte, dass er sich zurückhielt, also gab ich ihm nur zu gerne die Bestätigung, auf die er wartete.  
Ich legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog mich zu ihm hoch, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und ließ alles, was ich ihm immer hatte sagen wollen, in diesen Kuss fließen.

Eine Hand griff tief in meine Locken, die andere presste meine Hüfte an seinen Körper.  
Ich spürte, dass er lächelte und wie er, angestachelt von meiner Reaktion, unseren Kuss vertiefte. Unsere Lippen bewegten sich in absoluter Harmonie (wobei Harmonie nicht das richtige Wort für etwas so Heißes sein konnte), sie waren so perfekt aufeinander, dass ich mich fragte, wie ich je jemand anderen als Deeks hatte küssen können.

Unser Kuss wurde immer hitziger. Es war, als rollte eine unbändige Welle von Verlangen und heißer, knisternder Energie auf uns zu, die einen Moment später über uns zusammenbrach.

Eine Wärme ging von ihm aus und ließ ein prickelndes Gefühl zurück, ich spürte ihn überall und war ihm doch nicht nah genug.  
Leise stöhnte ich in den Kuss, er antwortete mit einem hungrigen Knurren, dass mir die Nackenhaare in Aufregung aufstellte.

Immer wieder griff ich gierig in seine festen, vollen Haare und fühlte die angespannten Muskeln an seinem Hals und Schultern.  
Ich liebte die Perfektion, mit der sich sein Kiefer bewegte, seine großen, starken Hände, die mich gnadenlos gefangen hielten und uns jetzt gegen die Mauer am Wegrand manövrierten.

Dieser Kuss war der Ausgleich für all die Mädchen, die ich ihn hatte küssen sehen müssen, für all die Küsse, die wir einander vorenthalten hatten.  
Dieser Kuss war das Ergebnis von Jahren an unterdrückter Gier und Emotion, die sich jetzt in einem einzigen, schwachen, gewaltigen Moment entluden.  
Und es raubte mir die Sinne.

In den Sekunden in denen wir nach Luft schnappend den Kuss unterbrachen, sog ich, berauscht von dem Moment, seinen Duft ein und schwor mir selbst, dass dieser Augenblick ganz und gar perfekt war.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so ineinander verschlungen dastanden, es war egal.

Doch irgendwann, als meine Lippen müde vom Küssen waren und alles in mir glühte, nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände und hielt mich ein paar Zentimeter von sich weg, sodass wir einander in die Augen sehen konnten.

In seinen Augen spiegelte sich mein eigenes Chaos wieder. Der Schock saß uns noch tief in den Knochen, fassungslos sahen wir einander an, keiner von uns konnte realisieren, was gerade losgebrochen war. Doch wir wollten den Moment nicht mit Reue vergiften. Und dann folgte das Glück...

Mit einem gottgleichen Lächeln auf den Lippen zog Deeks mich zu einem letzten, sehr, sehr, süßen Kuss heran. Flüsterzart küssten seine Lippen meine, dann gab er mich widerstrebend frei und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Hogsmeade. Wir waren spät dran...

_"The Other Side" - Jason Derulo__  
In the beginning  
__**I never thought it would be you **__  
When we were chillin'  
Smiling in the photo booth  
But we got closer  
'Till you were eating off my spoon  
And coming over  
And we would talk all afternoon_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"_

_Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, __**we ain't friends anymore**__  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sure  
So tonight __**kiss me like it's do or die**__  
And take me to the other side_

_This could be perfect  
But we won't know unless we try_


	29. Kapitel 29: The End of the Beginning

-Deeks-

Oh Gott, ich hab's getan!  
Ich hab sie geküsst. Absolut, zweifellos hab ich meine beste Freundin gerade geküsst. Einfach so.  
Ich hässlicher Vollpfosten hab gerade die erste und einfachste Regel für Freundschaft zwischen Mann und Frau gesprengt.

Ich meine... ich konnte nicht anders... sie stand einfach so da und... und hat vom Leben oder so gesprochen und alles, was ich denken konnte, war: "Küss dieses Mädchen! Tu es _jetzt_ oder schreib sie ab."  
Also... eigentlich hat sie mich ja quasi dazu ermutigt, so von wegen _"das Falsche tun"_ und _"leb doch einmal, Deeks!"_ und so...

Ich bereue nichts, _gar nichts_!  
Dieser Kuss war der Beste den ich je... Kensi _ist_ das beste, unglaublichste, _vollkommenste_ Mädchen, dass ich je kennen lernen durfte, küssen durfte.  
Und jetzt war sie hier, neben mir. Wir gingen nebeneinander und sprachen kein Wort.  
Nachdenklich sah ich Kensi von der Seite aus an. Ihre Wangen glühten und ihre Lippen glimmten, rot vom Küssen. Alles in mir schrie danach sie wieder an mich zu ziehen und das Lächeln zurück auf ihr Gesicht zu küssen.

Doch etwas hielt mich zurück, da war diese bedrückende Stille zwischen uns. Die Luft war voller Verwirrung und Hilflosigkeit und obwohl mein siegestrunkenes Herz meine Lippen wieder auf den ihren wissen wollte, hatte mein Verstand die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zurückgewonnen und schimpfte mich einen schwanzgesteuerten Trottel, dafür, dass ich diese _jahrelange_ Freundschaft für einen _Moment_ aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte.

Ich sah wie Kensi mich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus betrachtete, als unsere Blicke sich trafen, stieg Hitze in mein Gesicht und wir sahen beide schnell zur Seite.  
Was immer hier gerade falsch lief, wir mussten es _schnell_ unter Kontrolle bekommen. Zaghaft streckte ich meine Finger nach Kensis aus um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu gewinnen.  
Ihre Hand wand sich in meine und einen Moment bewunderten wir nur unsere ineinander verschränkten Finger und das ungewohnte Gefühl, das nur bewies, in was für einer Scheiße wir jetzt steckten.

Unsere Schritte hatten sich verlangsamt, nach Hogsmeade zu kommen war jetzt nebensächlich. Schließlich hob ich den Blick und sah Kensi in die Augen, _meiner_ Kensi. Ihr Blick fand meinen und ein vorsichtiges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

Stolz stieg in meiner Brust auf, als diese Idee in meinem Kopf Gestalt annahm, sie konnte _meine_ Kensi sein, ich meine... offiziell. Ich müsste mir keine Sorgen mehr um andere Kerle machen, wir könnten ein Paar werden, wir könnten das versuchen.

_Versuchen_, das war das Wort, das sich gleich wie ein kalter Dolch in mein Inneres bohrte und das Lächeln von meinem Gesicht wischte.  
Was wäre, wenn es nicht funktionieren würde? Nichts hält ewig, wie könnten wir weitermachen, wenn das zwischen uns auseinander brechen würde? Wie könnten wir einander in die Augen sehen, wenn schließlich ein Trennungsschmerz zwischen uns stehen würde?

War es da nicht besser, das Desaster aufzuhalten und es im Keim zu ersticken?  
Ich sah in Kensis Gesicht und las in ihren Augen dieselbe Bitte um Antwort auf dieselbe Frage ab.

Schließlich taten sich vor uns die windschiefen Häuser und Gässchen von Hogsmeade auf, Zauberer und Hexen tummelten sich auf dem Markt und Schüler tigerten von einem Lädchen zum anderen.  
Wir waren stehen geblieben, überfordert von der plötzlichen Geschäftigkeit. Irgendwo im Getümmel meinte ich, bekannte Gesichter erkannt zu haben.

Ein letzter Blick auf unsere Hände, ein trauriges Nicken, dann rissen wir sie hastig zurück und Kensi ging ihres Weges.  
Nach ein paar eiligen Schritten drehte sie sich nochmal um und setzte an, etwas zu sagen, aber das brauchte sie nicht, es war besser so, das wussten wir beide.  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper, warf mir einen unglücklichen, bedauernden Blick zu, dann seufzte sie und sagte: "Machs gut, Deeks..."

Ich nickte, steckte die Fäuste in die Jackentaschen und schlug den Weg in Richtung Drei-Besen ein. Mit etwas Glück waren meine Leute da und mit noch etwas mehr Glück, würde ich dort weder Kensi noch Scott über den Weg laufen.

Mir war jetzt nach... anderer Gesellschaft.

_"Say Something" - A Great Big World___

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Say something..._


	30. Kapitel 30: Der gefrorene See

-Kensi-

Ich bin ein elender Feigling!

In Frustration kickte ich gegen einen Brocken am Wegrand, der sich allerdings nicht bewegen wollte, sodass mein Fuß den Kürzeren zog, was sich durch ein ekelhaftes Geräusch und einen stechenden Schmerz bemerkbar machte.  
"Na bitte, spürst du das? Du hast es nicht anders verdient.", grummelte ich zu mir selbst.

Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank am Wegrand und versuchte, meine Gedanken zu sammeln, mir klar zu werden, darüber, was gerade passiert war und _nicht_ passiert war.

Deeks und ich hatten gestritten, über Scott. Und dann, dann hat er mich geküsst. Was bedeutete: Deeks _wollte_ mich küssen, er wollte nicht nur _ein_ Freund von mir sein, er wollte _mein_ Freund sein, _der_ feste Freund.

Beim bloßen Gedanken an unseren Kuss stieg mir wieder die Hitze ins Gesicht und mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust.  
Mit einem Finger strich ich über meine Lippen, als könnte ich Deeks' dort noch spüren, ich fühlte, wie sich mein Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzog, als ich an seinen festen Griff um meine Taille dachte.  
So besitzergreifend und gebieterisch hatte er mich noch nie gehalten und ich musste zugeben, dass es mich schon ein kleines bisschen schmeichelte, dass ich diesen Effekt auf ihn hatte, dass ich nicht nur eine gute Freundin für ihn darstellte.

Ich wollte so sehr mehr für ihn sein, er war immer mehr für mich gewesen als nur irgendein Freund.  
Jetzt wussten wir beide, oder konnten zumindest ahnen, wie viel wir einander tatsächlich bedeuteten.  
Und doch hatte keiner von uns sich getraut, "uns" offiziell zu machen.  
Der Kuss kam mir plötzlich vor wie ein Unfall, obwohl er diese Bezeichnung nicht verdient hatte.  
Wir wussten beide, dass die Situation heikel war.  
Warum hatte ich nichts gesagt, vorhin auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade?  
Warum hatte er nichts gesagt?

Der Kuss hatte uns auf dünnes Eis gesetzt. Hinter uns lag das, was war und vor uns das, was sein könnte.

Wir konnten nicht zurück, das Eis würde splittern und brechen, wenn wir versuchen würden, auch nur einen Schritt zurück in Richtung "Beste Freunde" zu machen.

Doch genauso wenig trauten wir uns, nach vorne zu gehen, denn auf der anderen Seite des Sees lag eine neue Welt, die wir nicht kannten, nicht einschätzen konnten.  
Wir fürchteten uns davor, dass wir in dieser Welt nicht leben konnten, dass wir uns nach unserer alten Welt sehnen würden, zu der wir aber nie zurückkehren konnten.

Und so stehen wir mitten auf dem gefrorenen See, starr und gelähmt vor Angst, nebeneinander, aber doch jeder auf seine Weise einsam.  
Jeder von uns versucht herauszufinden, welche Richtung das kleinere Übel sein würde, doch während wir die Argumente abwägen, erkennen wir nicht, dass das Eis um uns herum bereits zu brechen beginnt.  
Stück für Stück, schleichend aber unaufhaltsam, brechen die Möglichkeiten, die wir einmal hatten, um uns herum weg und sinken in den kalten schwarzen See.  
Mit jedem Moment der Angst kommen wir dem Abgrund näher, bis wir schließlich selbst im tiefen See versinken werden.  
Und es steht außer Frage, dass das _nicht_ das kleinere Übel sein wird.

_"The Story of Us" - Taylor Swift___

_[...]  
I used to know my place was the spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through_

_Now we're standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like its killing me, yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_[...]  
Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud_

_[...]  
Is this looking like a contest of who can act like they care less?  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  
The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like its killing me, yeah  
And I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_The End _

**_/Hallo ihr! _**

**_Es freut mich wenn ihr bis hierher gelesen habt :D Die Geschichte von Kensi und Deeks hört hier selbstverständlich noch nicht auf, das wäre ja gemein, ich habe noch mindestens zehn weitere Kapitel fertig, die ich aber bisher noch nicht hochgeladen habe, sonst hätte ich ja mein ganzes Pulver verschossen :P_**

**_Ich werde noch weiter schreiben und je nachdem wie gut es voran geht auch bald die nächsten Kapitel reinstellen._**

**_Vielen Dank ^^_**

**_Mithian /_**


End file.
